Black bullet:The Outlanders
by lonerangers211
Summary: CSM Gadila,a civilian venturing cargoship are carrying a white 'marker' that they found from the unknown planet. though, they unable to contained the white marker. it began to infect the ship. but the sole survivor name Sachihiro manage to defy the odds. now he must plunge the ship to the sun and escape to earth. though his escape result to travel through parallel earth universe
1. Chapter 1

A _N: i don't own the dead space. this is belong to Visceral game. and i don' own black bullet it belong to shiden Kanzaki. that's it. so,enjoy reading my dead space x black bullet series._

* * *

Long summary:

CSM Gadila, a civilian venturing cargoship is transferring a **white 'marker'** that they found from the unknown planet. Though, the crew unable to contained this **white 'marker'** properly during the trip. So, the whole crew of the Gadila fell into madness, and soon all of them turn into Necromorph, and they consume every living organism on the ship. Though, an optimistic, and young ship engineering system trainee name Sachihiro Hisato manage to defy the hordes of necromorph, and the white marker against all odds. He survived alone! Now he must set the ship course direct to the Alpha Centauri to plunge the ship toward the sun, and escape to earth. Of course, in every plan there will be always something that will go wrong. (Non-canon)

* * *

Chapter 1:

 **-heavy breathing-**

A heavy, and clanking footstep pressing hard against the metallic floor in this eerie hallway. Also, there is a two-slit light glowing like a fiery torch in the middle of the shadow of this dark hall. Then, a heavy black metallic boot steps up from the shadow. Then followed by the legs, torso, weapon and his helmet.

 **-heavy breathing-**

 _The unnamed protagonist wear '_ _ **riot security suit**_ _' with the palette of black, and red, and his rig is glowing brightly blue same for his stasis module. Also, his visor is glowing red. Additionally, he is armed of two modified weapons. The weapon that slung in his left shoulder has a two part. The primary has '_ _ **line gun tip**_ _', and the secondary has a '_ _ **survey charge with a detonator mine'**_ _weapon. And the weapon that rest on his arms has combination of primary '_ _ **pulse rifle'**_ _, and the secondary '_ _ **telemetry spike with a javelin repeater tip**_ _'._

The sole survivor is walking cautiously, and his body is showing a sign of nervousness, but with discipline. Also, his finger is close to the trigger. Ready to shoot anything he see in the shadow. Also, He is glancing around the hallway, and he is checking every corner, floor and ceiling of this ship. Mostly the vents…oh the vents. Lastly, he occasionally looks to his back whenever he takes 20 or 30 steps.

 **-thud, thud, thud *growl*-**

A sound of footstep echoed through the hallway behind his back. He flinched from the sound, and turn to his back. He aims his weapon in the air, and a four-blue laser sight, and his flash light blast through the darkness. Then he glances at the ceiling, vents, and the floor…. he found nothing.

"no, someone here" he mumbles.

 **-beep! beep! "hazardous anomaly detected. Quarantine activated!" beep! beep! -**

Emergency light flashing from the ceiling, and an alarmed echoed through the dreadful hallways, and slide doors begun to close from the entry he just passed through before.

The young man flinches from the alarmed, and his instinct kicked in. he ran as fast as he can like his life depends on it. he squeezes through every closing door just trying to make to his destination. Unfortunately, before he able to make to the other side. The metallic gate already shut itself.

He charged against the closed door, and banged himself. Then he slammed the door with his fist because of his frustration. Thus, he pulls up his modified pulse rifle, and turn to his back, and aim it in the air.

 **-heavy breathing-**

No, ones in there…. The creepy hallway is completely empty. Only the alarm sound, and flashing lights that are occupying the hallway. Though, the young man was not convinced of its scene. He cautiously walks, and glance at every angle with his weapon ready.

 **-clang! Thud! *Growl*-**

His eye went wide, and his muscle froze when he hears the sound behind his back. He turns around, and there he saw a figure standing in the corner of the shadow.

The figure is covered with blood, rotten flesh, and tattered clothes. The figure jaw is spread open, and its mouth, and teeth are drooling cause of hunger. Also, its soulless eye is dripping with blood while this eye is intensely gazing at him.

"fucking slasher" he said out loud with fear on his tone.

the freak scream in horrifying sound, and two blades like arm just sprout behind its own back. The young man pulls the trigger of his pulse rifle, and shoot the slasher. The slasher swiftly duck, and dodge the bullet. Now, it ran towards him, and leap forward with its blade spread open ready to pierce him.

though, he pulls the trigger of a secondary weapon in point blank range. A several javelin projectiles blew from the muzzle, and pierce through slasher body. Then the slasher flew in the air, and hang itself among the wall. Though, the man ran towards it, and begun to dismember the monster limbs.

 **-bang! bang! bang! -**

Three slashers smashed out from the vents behind the jumpy sole survivor. The slasher screech as they saw their potential prey, and they began to sprint. The sole survivor turned to his back, and shoot them using his stasis. The blue stasis hit the three slashers, and they all turn to blue, and their movement become slow. Thus, he aims his pulse rifle at their limbs, and pull the trigger.

 **-Ratarataratarat!-**

Bullets blew from the muzzle, and the bullet travel in such speed that they smashed the limbs of the three slashers. One by one the pulse rifle mercilessly dismembered every limb of the three slashers. Though, when the stasis duration had time up. The monster drops in the ground. Then the sole survivor begun to stomp the living shit out of this abomination.

"quarantine lifted" the ANTI announces in monotone voice.

The eerie hallway fell into silent again, and the door begun to open while the sole survivor adrenaline begun to calm down. He changed the magazine of his weapon, and he hit his back against the wall, and slide down to sit, and take a breath.

After seconds of rest. He feels confident enough that he manages to recuperate from the encounter. So, He stood up, and proceed to his destination.

* * *

The sole survivor stood in front of the door that are block of debris. He looks up, and read the sign above the door.

'Bridge…. finally, I am here' he thought to himself. Then he hears whisper calling his name behind his ears. he knows that this sound is illusion created by the white marker. Thus, he shakes his head, and try to ignore it.

He used his kinesis to remove the debris that blocking the door. After removing them he stood in front of the hologram console, and use the captain card to access it.

"Scanning…..Access granted welcome back Cpt. Hanz" ANTI said in monotone voice

he relaxed his muscle, and breath out. Then he composed himself, and he went inside.

Before him is the main atrium. The atrium has large windows that can show the space scenery. And in the middle of the atrium there is an elevator shaft. And the rest are composed of console box, and stained of blood in the floor. Though, he can hear someone sobbing in the other side of atrium.

 **-sob sob sob-**

Sweat begun to drip in his forehead, and his breath become rougher. His hand clench on his pulse rifle, and he decide to investigate the sound. He sticks his body to the shaft, and he is creeping his way to the other side of atrium. Then he composed himself, and he peek from behind cover.

There he saw a man kneeling in pool of blood, and sobbing for himself. though he can't see the face of the man because he can only see his back. But, he recognized the blood stains, the hair, and the tattered clothes.

"C-Carter" The sole survivor said out loud with horrified looks.

The man heard his voice, and he stopped crying. Then his head twisted its neck, and turn his head 360 degrees towards the sole survivor. the face of the man is stained with blood, and his eye socket are empty, and his jaw are spread open. Suddenly, the man crawl swiftly toward the sole survivor, and grab his shoulder. Then the man let out a horrifying screech, and begun to speak.

" **SACHI! SACHI!"** the apparition spoke while his eye socket, and mouth is flashing with light while creating a creaking sound **. "YOU PROMISED ME TO LET ME OUT OF THIS SHIP ALIVE! INSTEAD YOU LET ME DIE, SO YOU CAN JUST SAVE YOURSELF. HOW SELFISH! HOW SELFISH!"**

"You are not Carter. Now get the fuck out of me you fucking marker" Sachihiro shout in anger as he try to get the apparition out of him.

" **NOOOOOO! WE WON'T LET YOU GO. THIS PLACE WILL BE YOUR TOMB, AND YOU WILL BE ONE OF US!"**

Sachi fell into silent, and grit his teeth. Then he gazes back at the apparition with a fiery anger on his soul. "yes, I might die here or get out of here alive, but if I am going to die in this ship. I will make sure you fucking marker are going to **burn in hell with me!"**

He headbutt the apparition with his helmet. And then he swings his weapon, and smashed the apparition face. The apparition let go, and drop in the ground. In the blink of the eye the apparition disappears.

- **stomp stomp stomp *Screeech*-**

After the encounter, another problem visits him. Braying, squeaking, clicking, and moaning echoed throughout the atrium. The sole survivor can see five figures moving behind the shaft, and console boxes. And he can see the figure peeking behind the cover.

'stalker' he thought to himself.

stalker is look like a bird like skull. And the head is reinforced of thick skull. Also, it has a long arm with sharp claws, and an open wide rib cage. These guys are smart, and agile. They hunt in packs, and always look for the opportunity to flank their prey. Thus, Sachi must find a way to outsmart the pack.

He hurriedly went against the wall, and used his detonator mine to cover his left, and right flank. Then, he changed back to his pulse rifle, and prepared for the attack.

"screeeeeecchhhh!"

A single stalker starts charging with its head towards him. he simply shoots the leg of the stalker, and the stalker stumble on its own. Then he shoots the head for the final blow.

After that, another two stalkers begun to charge towards him again. Though, they both meet the same fate as the first one, but little did the sole survivor know there was another Stalker charging on his left flank.

Sachi noticed the stalker coming from his left. So, he turns to his left, and aim his weapon. Unfortunately, its too late to stop the charging stalker.

- **Boom-**

The stalker triggers the trip mine, and blow itself up into pieces. Though, the shockwave sends the sole survivor to the ground. As he tries to get up he saw another stalker charging towards him. Its too late to compose himself, and shoot it. So, he decides to dodge it.

Sachi leap to the side, and he manage to dodge the running stalker. Then the stalker hit itself against the wall, and it fell to the ground. He used the stasis to slow down the stalker from escaping. The sole survivor gets up, and shoot the stalker until all the limbs dismembered from the body.

Sachi survived another danger, and dodge death once again. No time for celebration, and rest. So, he quickly walks down the stairs, and head to the captain nest.

* * *

Finally, he made it to the captain nest. Before him, is spacious room. There is window on the front of him. And a captain chair on the center of the room. Also, in front of captain chair there is a table console with a hologram globe on it. Thus, He went toward to the console, and he use the captain card to access to it.

"Access granted" ANTI said.

Sachi smile, and sigh in relief when the console is working normal. He opens his 'R.I.G' holo display menu, and he prepare the ships controls instruction. Though, he stops when he sees blood dropping in the console. He looks up, and there he saw a figure hanging up the ceiling.

The figure has a snake like fangs, and a long tail like appendage with a human torso. And this monster is staring at Sachi, and drooling from hunger.

'fucking leaper!' he angrily said to himself.

The leaper pinned Sachi in the ground. Sachi hold its neck to stop it from biting him. though, the whip like tail went over the leaper, and trying to pierce his head with it.

Abruptly, the tail was cut off in spot, and followed by two blades like bone pierce through leaper body. Then, this blade pulls the leaper away from Sachi.

Sachi are confused for what just happen. He rose his body from the ground, and look for the person who just saved him. There he sees a woman grabbing the leaper. And this woman is tearing the flesh of the meat with her canine teeth, and chewing the rotten flesh.

"YOU AGAIN!" Sachi shout as he recognized his savior.

 _His savior is female teenager. She had a red long straight hair, and her side swept hair bangs is covered her left red eye. As for her apparel, she wears a white hoodie coat that reach to her thighs, and she has also a RIG meter behind her spine. And this coat has a similar design to unitologist coat. And she wears a black short. Though, she has cute feature, and her face, and voluptuous body are like a normal human. The only things that makes her different from the 'normal' human is that she has canine teeth, and a four-red elongated blade like limbs growing from her back. Also, she is eating…. She is tearing, and chewing the leaper flesh like a beef steak._

After, she finished her meal. She stood up, and wipe the blood from her lips using her sleeves. Then, she turns towards him, and she brightly smile. Before Sachi can speak up. The teenage girl suddenly vanished in the blink of the eye.

"Nii-Chan!" she said as she leap, and hug the sole survivor with a smile on her face. (AN: Nii-chan or Onii-chan = Brother)

Sachi was startle, and froze from sudden hug. He tries to let go, but the girl hug is stronger than he thought.

"hehehe~~~ you are lucky that I found you Nii-chan. Because of me, I manage to **save you again**!"

Sachi can feel her hug begun to lose a bit. He manages to squeeze out, and free from her bear hug. Then he pushes her away from him, and he pulls out his pulse rifle, and put his finger close to the trigger.

"what are you planning you apparition?" Sachi said with a distrustful look.

"Nothing, as I always say I only want to help my big brother" she replied innocently.

"helping me?" said the young man with confusion on his face. "do you have any idea what I am trying to do."

"oh, yes I do." She responds without any hint of worriedness. "you come here in this room to plunge the ship into the sun. so, you can destroy all the necromorph, and the white marker in this ship for good."

"and you still planning to help me even though I am planning to destroy your kind?"

"yep" she replied without hesitation. "even if you destroy the other part of me. I will always be with you because I am already **part of you** "

Sachi still confuse her reasoning, and her cause. The only thing he can tell this apparition, necromorph or whatever she is that she is crazy, or she is simply an airhead. Either way, as long as she doesn't stand of his way or try to kill him (even though, she saves him many times) she is welcome to be in his presence.

"I still don't know what is your real intention is, but if you are not here to stop me then you are welcome to stay here." Sachi said, and shrugged his shoulder.

The young man returns to the console, and he begun to tinker with it. the girl tilts her head to the side, and look at him with a curiosity. Then she walks beside Sachi, and look at the console.

She yawns when boredom consume her conscious. And then an idea pops up on her mind. So, she moved closely to Sachi, and tap his arm.

"what now?" he asked with annoyance.

"Nii-chan, I think I deserved to be rewarded." She asks kindly.

"reward?"

"yes, Nii-chan. I been saving you a lot of times, and you haven't even show me some gratitude for saving your life. So, I think I deserved to receive a reward from you." The red hair girl replies while she is pouting her cheeks.

"what kind of reward?"

"I don't know. A kiss or hug maybe." She replies innocently.

Sachi look at her with hsi bewilder face. "there is no way that I kiss an apparition that has similar look of my younger sister."

Then Sachi continued with grimly tone. "Also, stop calling me your brother. I don't have any sibling that responsible of the death of my friends, and turning them to freaks."

The girl heart fell into the darkness as she hears those word coming from his mouth. She looks down in the ground, and tears start flowing from her eyes.

"I…I..am sorry…*sob*...i-if only…. I am…. *sob*…. s-strong enough" she said as she tries to hold her tears.

Sachi felt like a dick from what he just said to her. Because of his stupid, and thoughtless remark he made the apparition cry. So, his guilt starts to consume his conscious.

Sachi can't take his guilt anymore so he decides to ask for forgiveness from her. But, when he turns to his side. He found out that she is no longer there. She disappears like a ghost again. Thus, he shrugged his shoulder, and went back to work. Though, he still feels bad that he did not able to say sorry to her.

Finally, he able to set the ship course directly to the Alpha centauri. Using the shock point drive from here to there it will take 2 minutes, and then this ship will plunge to the star, and burn everyone on this ship. But before he launches the shock point commands he must find an escape ship first.

"alright let me see if there is any available ship on the dock." He mumbles.

He browses every section in the docking bay. He is looking for a ship that are free from necromorph infestation, and an operational ship. After a second of browsing the docking records. He finally manages to locate an active ship.

According to the records. The ship name is USM Typhon. He believed this ship is a military prototype, and supposed to be deliver to the titan station. Though the detail, and record of this ship is pretty suscpious. Though, he wonders what kind of secret business that his captain involved of?

Anyway, military or not this is the only ship that are still operational, and free from infestation. Thus, this ship will be his ticket way home.

"from my location to dock 15 will take 18 minutes to get there. Well, let set the time to 19 then." He mumbles

"ATTENTION TO ALL CREW! 19 MINUTES REMAINING BEFORE THE SHOCK POINT DRIVE TO INTIATE. ALL CREW RETURN TO YOUR RESPECTIVE POSITION, AND PREPARE FOR THE DRIVE." ANTI announced it.

Sachi nod in satisfaction, and draw his pulse weapon out. Then he went outside of the captain nest, and blast his way through the dock 15.

* * *

 **-ATTENTION TO ALL CREW! 12 MINUTES REMAINING BEFORE THE SHOCK POINT DRIVE TO INTIATE. PREPARE FOR THE DRIVE-**

Howl of necromorph echoed throughout the hallway of the ship. And horde of shadow can be seen in the hallway, and a horde of footstep pressing against the metallic floor.

 **-heavy breathing-**

Sachi is running like hell because behind him is a horde of necromorph chasing his ass. for every necromorph that popping out in front of him. He is blasting them away with his line gun weapon. Then, after a several minutes run. He can see the entry of dock 15 in the end of this eerie hallway. So, he stops, and used his secondary the detonator mine, and plant several mines in the wall behind him, and run again.

The monster went through the laser trip mines, they triggered it and they got blow up into pieces. Thus, this made the horde slow down, and he has given enough time to get away from them safely.

He opens the dock 15 gate, and went inside. And then he stood in front of the console, and lock down the gate for good. Finally, the chase is over, and he manage to make it to the dock in one piece.

"hahahaha….I got away fuckers" he said in gladness while he bends his knee down, and catch his breath.

Sachi composed himself, and begun to head his way to the ship. Before him, is a wide dock bay that composed of cargo crate. Beyond the cargo crate is where the USM Typhon located.

 _The USM typhon design is a large H shaped bow section that retreats into a hunched mid-section, and three sets of thrusters off the aft of the ship. (AN: Similar design of USM Eudora)._

"holy shit! That a huge ship. God, I hope it has auto coop pilot." He said.

Without wasting any time, he began to approach the ship. Not until, when he hears something growl behind the cargo crates. He stop, and stood. Then he draw his line gun tool out, and his finger on the trigger.

 **-heavy breathing-**

he cautiously walk, and glanced around with his weapon ready. Then out of nowhere, a huge figure jump behind the crates, and pinned Sachi down to the floor.

 **-ROOOOOOOARRRRRR!-**

 _The huge monster was large insectoid like necromorph. Composed of numerous corpse. it has two long arms, and four long legs to support its huge size. (AN: tormentor)._

The monster roar in fury, and hunger at Sachi face. Swiftly, Sachi aim his line gun weapon at the yellow spot that glowing on the tormentor arm. Then, he pulls the trigger, and a horizontal beam of energy just blew from the line gun tip.

 **-*splash* ROOAAAAAARRRRRRRR!-**

The tormentor screams in agony while its left arm was badly burning from the beam. The monster was pissed, and it grab Sachi leg, and tossed him to the other side of the dock.

"uff!" he moans in pain as he hit the floor.

He slowly rises his body while trying to resist the muscle pain, and there he saw the tormentor lifting the cargo crate, and the large monster throw the crate towards him. Though, Sachi raise his arm, and shoot the crate using the stasis. The crate turns to blue, and it start to move slowly in the mid-air. Thus, this gave him enough time to dodge the crate. So, he forces his body to stand up, and leap to the other side, and plunged his body against the floor.

The monster screech in fury when it saw Sachi that he is still alive. So, it began to sprint toward the young man, and ready to tear his torso apart. Though, Sachi see this coming. So, he quickly composed himself, and shoot the freak with his stasis.

The monster is moving slow, and Sachi aim at the monster with his modified pulse rifle. Then he pulls the trigger, shoot the monster head and waste his whole magazine on this freak. though when the stasis duration had time up. The monster is still moving, and it still showed no sign of stopping.

"son of a bitch!" he cursed to himself.

The tormentor leap in the air towards him while he simply rolls down to the floor, and dodge the attack. the tormentor missed Sachi, and land roughly to the other side. Again, the monster composed itself, and began to charge in.

Sachi has no time to dodge the attack because of the distance between him, and the tormentor is close. So, he decides to use his kinesis.

Sachi glance around the dock, and there he found a metallic crate behind him. he uses the force of kinesis module to bring the crate up to the air. Then, he swings this crate with his force, and smashed the monster skull with it.

The monster got staggered, and daze from the impact. Then, Sachi aim his weapon at the glowing yellow part on its left arm. Then, he squeezes the trigger of his secondary, and several javelin projectile pierces through that part of the tormentor arm.

 **-ROOOOARRRR!-**

The tormentor screams in agony, and in fury. The monster swings its right arm swiftly, and it hit Sachi torso.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! UFFFGH!" Sachi scream while he flew to the air, and hit his own back against the cargo crate.

- **heavy breathing-**

The 'R.I.G' meter behind Sachi spine is glowing red, and the R.I.G meter is almost depleted, but not blinking yet. His breathing is becoming rough, and his body becoming numb. Also, his vision becoming hazy, and he can't properly see the tormentor in front him.

- **Make Us Whole! Make Us Whole! -**

The tormentor crawl towards the sole survivor. Then the tormentor towered in front of him, and it gave him a hungry smile. Sachi try to get up, and move his hands. Unfortunately, he can't. thus, the monster opens its jaw preparing to eat him whole alive. While he simply closes his eye under his helmet, and wait for his inevitable end to come.

"NO, WE REFUSE TO BE WHOLE AGAIN!"

The young man opens his eye, and look for the source of that sound. There he saw the apparition girl standing above the Cargo crate.

Her normal hands suddenly grow into claws. And then she jumps to the mid-air. Then she land, and ride in the long neck of the tormentor. The tormentor struggle while trying to remove the girl from its neck.

The girl impales the freak neck with her claws, so she can have good grip on it. then she bites the neck, and force to bring the monster down to the floor using her powerful jaws. The tormentor tries to lift its neck from the ground, but the girl powerful jaw is resisting it to do so. Then she tears the tormentor flesh with her razor sharp teeth, and chewed it.

After that she towered above the tormentor, and four blades like red limbs sprout behind her back. Then, she begone to slash the tormentor limb to limbs, pieces to pieces until nothing remains on the monster body.

After the blood bath. The tormentor is finally dead, and the girl stood quietly in the middle of the tormentor chunks meat while her coat, and face is covered of blood. Then she wipes the blood from her face using her sleeves, and she turn towards the sole survivor, and she gave him a warm smile.

She approaches the wounded young man. She kneels in front of him, and she pull out medium med pack from her coat. Thus, she gave the med pack to Sachi, and he grab the med pack then he applied it for himself. now, the R.I.G bar went up to 50%, and it's now glowing yellow.

" *breathing* A-After all the mean things I said to you. You still came back to me, and save me…. again." Sachi said. "why? and who are you?"

The girl stare at the sole survivor with a rheumy eye, and she spoke.

"I was feared by my creator when they gave me to birth to this world. they banished me, and buried me in that lonely cold planet" Then she moved closer beside Sachi, and she hold his arm. "Then, a miracle happens. You find me. You took me out in that world, and put me to this ship. Then because of that miracle, this is where I saw you. When I saw you, I felt that there is something special about you. Because of that I watch you. I watch you smile, laugh, and mingle with other organics. Wherever you go, you always create this warm aura. its so warm that it makes me want to be there, and feel it. that is why I try to contact you whenever you visit me."

"wait, don't tell me you are the-"

Her head turn away from him for a while, and bite her lips…. then she looks back to him with a frown face.

"yes, I am the white marker the bringer of destruction, and death. The one who responsible of the death of your fellow organics." She said with a shame linger on her tongue.

"why….why you kill all my friends. WHY YOU TOOK THEM ALL AWAY FROM ME, AND TURN THEM TO ABOMINATION!" Sachi shout in anger with a fiery eye.

The girl can no longer can look at Sachi eyes after the revelation of her crime. She shook her head, and begun to cry.

"Please listen to me. I really did not want this to be happen." She cried while she wipes her tears using her sleeves. "it's just too sudden. The **madness** just suddenly took over my consciousness, and my reasoning. I-I am unaware that I am releasing my frequency to the organics around me, and infecting all of them. Be-believed me, Nii-chan. When I regained my conscious, and realize the terrible things I done to you all. I felt depressed…. I felt bad that I let the madness control me, and kill you all. And because of my cruel action. I end up all alone again…. I am so sorry, Nii-chan…"

Silence fell between two of them. the lone survivor doesn't know what to say to her. Sachi was save by this girl for many times. She is the reason why he makes it this far. Without her he might be dead by now. That is why he felt glad when she came back for him, and save him despite the mean words that he said to her before. But after hearing this revelation…. he doesn't know what to say or what to think about her.

"then at least tell me why you are trying to save me." The young man broke the silence. Then the girl gripped his hands.

"Because you are special to me, Nii-chan" she replies with a bitter smile. "when I found out that you are still alive. I felt blissed on my soul. I am so happy that I felt like my heart is about to blow up from my chest. Because of you…. you gave me hope. A hope to break free from this cycle of madness."

Sachi tilt his head to the side in confusion, and asked her.

"how do you break free from your madness?"

She pauses for a while to collect her own thoughts, and then she replies.

"do you remember when a group of apparitions trying to control you?"

"yes, I clearly remember those apparition, and I clearly remember that was ' _you're doing'_ " he answers with his brow rises.

"no, that was not me. It was the madness." She replies while she shook her head. "you see, there are two consciousness inside of me or the white marker. The Madness, and me. I am the original mind of the white marker while the madness is a program that made by my creators for the purpose of controlling me, and keeping me away from reaching my own potential. So, to break free from the madness I need another vessel which is you."

"me?"

"yes, you. When the madness tries to control you. I secretly transfer our original energy to your body using telepathic connections. So, right now there is smaller part of me living inside of your body." She explained while she points her finger on his chest. "Since I am part of you now. I am finally free from madness, and I have fully control of my conscious, and my emotion. Also, I am able to help you, talk to you, see me, and feel me."

After that, she suddenly went over the top of Sachi body. And then she presses the button behind the young man helmet. Then his helmet folds itself, and reveal Sachi face.

 _Sachihiro has black hair with a barber cut hairstyle. He has a slanted blue eye, and a yellowish skin. Lastly, his looks are very young. He might be 17 or 18 years old from that looks. Though, his looks are not handsome or something special in anyway. He only has an average look._

The red hair girl smiles warmly when she sees his face. Then she slides her hand towards his face, and she gently caressing his cheeks.

"I know you will never forgive me after all the cruel things I done to your friends. I don't blame you for that." she said with a bitter tone, and her ruby eye are staring at his sky-blue eye. "But, please nii-chan. Give me a chance to redeem my own mistakes by saving you."

"I-I" he trying to response, but he is loss of words.

 **-beep! beep! "hazardous anomaly detected. Quarantine activated!" beep! beep! -**

"the madness…. she is here." The girl said with a stern eye.

She stood up while she pulls Sachi up from the floor.

"there is no time nii-chan. You have to go now."

"what about you? Don't tell me you are going to stay here?" Sachi asked in worried tone.

"I am afraid I am." The girl answers bitterly while she turns her back away from him. "this copy of me has strong connections of this place, and to the madness. So, I must stay here, and die in order to completely free my connections to the madness. Also, in the bright side be able to cover your escape for a while. Don't worry even this copy die. I am already part of you, and **we will always be with you"**

Abruptly, Sachi hug the apparition girl from behind, and whisper to her ears.

"thank you, and forgive me for all the mean things I said to you." Sachi whispered while tears dripping across his cheeks.

The girl was surprised because she never thought that Sachi will hug her, and ask for forgiveness despite that he knows that she is the white marker. Though, this made her feel glad that this young man is still care for her in the end.

"really, Nii-chan? you are pretty late to say that you know." She said with her brow rises, and she is pouting her cheeks.

Before Sachi able to retort. She places her finger on his lips, and she show him with a bright smile.

"I merely jest." She said warmly. "I am glad that you say that to me. Because of that I am finally feel the warm that I am craving. Now, go. Live, and take care of us, and they will take care of you."

 **-ATTENTION TO ALL CREW! 2 MINUTES REMAINING BEFORE THE SHOCK POINT DRIVE TO INTIATE. ALL CREW PREPARE FOR THE DRIVE-**

A brute necromorph smashed the dock 15 entrance. Then several necromorph began to pop up from the vents. Then the brute saw Sachi, and the apparition teenage girl. Thus, the brute began to sprint towards them.

The girl saw the brute charging toward to them. so, she released, and pushed Sachi away from her. Then, she uses her four blades like libs, and her claw to stop the brute. Surprisingly, she manages to stop the brute charge, and she manage to outmatch the strengths of the huge necromoprh.

"G-GO, NOW! I HOLD THEM OFF. GO!" she shouts while she tries to hold the Brute.

Sachi grit his teeth, and nod. Then his helmet begone to consume his head, and his red visor light up. After that, he stood up, and begun to run behind the USG Typhon. He stood in front of hologram console. And he pressed it.

 **-VROOOOOOOMMMMM BANG! -**

The ship door is open, and he step in. he closes the door behind him, and ran his way to the bridge. Finally, he reaches the bridge, and move his way to the pilot sit. Then he pause, and look over to the console.

"Ahhhhh…fuck. I hope I still remember what my pilot instructor taught to me" he said in worried tone.

The sole survivor began to tinker the console, and suddenly the consoles ship breath out alive.

"hahahahahah…yes!" he rejoices while he tinkers the buttons of the ship.

"auto coop pilot activated" said the ship A.I.

"good, now let's get the fuck out of this nightmare ship."

* * *

"Yaaaaahhhhhh!"

The apparition girl put all her strength in her limbs, and shoved the Brute to her side. When the brute land its skull to the floor. She jumps in the mid-air, and ride behind its back. Then her four blade like limbs suddenly extend itself, and raise it to the air. Then she swings this blade, and the brute arms cut in half. The brute loss its strength, and finally rest in peace.

 **VROOOOOOOOOMMMM**

She looks to her back, and there she saw the USG Typhon began to levitate from the ground using its pivot thruster. And then it began to fly, and exited to the space entry of the docks.

'goodbye' she said to herself while she bitterly smiles, and her tears drip across her rosy cheeks.

* * *

'destination Earth, prepare for shock point drive.' The A.I said.

Sachi put his both arms on the ship control handle.

'commencing in 3….2…and-"

 **-BANG!-**

The ship vibrate, and shook.

"what the hell!?" he cursed.

'warning anomaly detected. Resolved the anomaly before to commence shock point drive' the A.I. said.

Then a two-dimensional display appears in front of him, and it show the live video. There he can see the tentacle wrapping around the tail of his ship. Thus, the tentacle is trying to pull his ship back to the CSM Gadila.

"for fuck sake!"

 **-Warning detecting shock point jump-**

The CSM Gadila begun to enter the shock point drive. The whole surrounding become blue, and turn into warp space like. Thus, the USG Typhon was drag with the CSM Gadila shock point jump.

"oh no! I must take out that tentacle before the drive drag us to the sun" he said with a nervous tone.

He stood up, and ran to the gun battery room. He got in the gun battery room, and he begun to use the gun console.

The defense turret pops up from the top of the ship, and turn 360 degrees, and aim at the ship tail. Sachi try to aim, and shoot the tentacle. Unfortunately, he can't because the ship is too shaky, and its hard to aim. One wrong pull he will accidentally shot his own tail.

"damn it! I don't have a clear shot" he said in frustration.

While he tries to aim his turret. He sees a familiar figure coming from the body of the tentacle. There he saw the apparition girl climbing up to the tip of the tentacle.

The red hair woman climbing up using her claws, and her four blades like limbs. Then when she reaches the yellow glowing part of the tentacle. She raises her claws in the air, and she cut it into half.

Now, the USG Typhon is finally free. While she, and the tentacle flew in middle of the warp space. She smile, and wave her hand goodbye. Then, at her last breath. the warp space turns her into dust.

He stood up without saying any word. He walks back to the bridge, and sit on the pilot chair.

"ANTI, commence the shock point drive. Destination earth." He said in distressed voice.

"warning! Commencing shock point drive within the shock point drive will cause risk to the ship, and the crew." The A.I warn.

"just get us out of here. We stay here, we will all plunge to the sun together with the Gadila." He replies.

'confirmed. Commencing shock point drive in 3….2….and 1!'

The USG Typhon tear the blue warp space apart. Then his ship was consumed by a valley of spectrum of light, and their ship fell in the void of darkness.

* * *

'deshock in 3….2….and 1'

USG Typhon just drop out from the weird shock space. And its now floating above the earth space atmosphere.

Sachi look over the observation glass, and there he can finally see the beautiful blue planet that he is yearning for the whole the time. Earth…. his home.

'I manage to return home huh.' He thought to himself with a bitter smile. 'I manage to survive the horror of the CSM Gadila. Now I am alive, and free from death…. but at the price of leaving my death friends behind. And the sacrifice of the girl who save me many times…. I owe her…I owe her a lot.'

He shook his head, and focus what in front of him. he went to the console, and began to tinker with it.

"EarthGov, this USG Typhon. Do you read me over?"

…..

"EarthGov, this is USG Typhon. DO you READ me over?"

….

"ANTI, scan any broadcast you can find on earth."

"Scanning….0 result"

"what?" he said in confusion. "impossible, scan it again"

The A.I scan it three times, and still found no result. Thus, it led him to decide to investigate the planet by himself.

The USG Typhon began to descend to the earth atmosphere, and the ship flew through his home country…. Japan.

* * *

The USG typhon is now flying above the japan airspace. To his dismay, the japan he knew is gone. Everywhere is nothing, but ruins, and covered of vegetation, and forest. Though, Sachi are still not convinced of what he is looking at. So, he began to land his ship to the ground.

The USG Typhon pivot thruster went downwards, and began descending itself on the open field. When the ship finally lands to the ground. The door opens behind the ship, and Sachi step out from the ship. before him is nothing, but a ghost city that are composed of old buildings, and streets that are cover of green vegetation. Though he let his helmet to fold itself, and return itself to the suit, and let his skin feel the gentle breeze air.

"ONII-CHAN!"

"uff!"

Out of nowhere. Someone just suddenly hug Sachi, and pinned him down to the floor. Sachi rise his head to see the person who's on top of his body. Then his eye went wide when he recognizes the person who just pinned him down.

"hehehehe~~~ it's good to see you Onii-chan!" the little girl said with a bright smile.

 _The girl has glowing red eyes, and a shoulder length red hair. Also, her side swept hair bangs is covering her left eye while the right are exposed. For apparel, she wears a white Unitologist hoodie coat, and a black short. Also, she has a 'R.I.G' meter behind her spine. She also has canine teeth, and a two-red fleshy blade like limbs growing behind her back. Though she looks like the girl he met back in the CSM Gadila, but this time she is a little girl that look like someone between the age of 11 or 12 yrs. old._

"why you are giving me that kind of look?" the little girl asked with her brow rises. "you look like you just seen a ghost. Onii-Chan"

"but, I thought that-"

"oh, you silly. Don't you remember the other copy told you. We will always be with you. So, right now its my turn to take care of you"

"wait, are you saying that-"

"yes, onii-chan. I am different copy from the other copy you met." She said with a bitter tone. "the other copy of me really did die. Along with the memories, and experience you spend with her during her lifetime."

"so, you are telling me you don't remember me anymore?" he asked with a worried tone.

"yes, and no. We no longer remember the time you spend with the other 'copy'. Because those memories are belonged to that 'copy' so those memories will also die along with her, but we remember that you are something special to us." She said with a serene smile, and placing her hand on her chest.

 **-GROWL-**

Their conversation was interrupted when they both hear something growl. so, they both look to the source of the sound. And there they see a huge figure standing out of the opening.

 **There they see a monster with a large body covered in fur. With two massive eyeballs on either side of its face. Along with a large nose. Also, it possessed canine teeth, and a sizeable tongue. (AN: humanoid gastrea!)**

"what the fuck is that?" Sachi muttered with his jaw drop.

"look Onii-chan! it's a food." She said with enthusiasm while her mouth are drooling from hunger.

"let's eat it!" she said while she stood up, and she let her normal hand grow into claws. Then she began to sprint toward it, and leaving Sachi behind.

"wait! Don't go."

Its too late. The red hair girl already provoked the unknown monster, and she began to attack it.

"god damnit!" Sachi curse while he stood up.

Sachi ' _ **riot security**_ _'_ head gear begun to consume his head, and the helmet red visor shine its crimson light. Then he draws his modified pulse rifle out, and he chase after the reckless little girl.

"here we go again!"

* * *

Author note:

Wassup, and welcome to my deadspace x black bullet series. whew, finally i manage to released this idea of mine. and now i have to rewatch the damn black bullet anime so i will know what to write after this damn chapter. well anyway. i don't have a concrete plan to this series, but i will try my best to be creative, and to write more chapter for this because right now i am having a dead space fever. and i am craving for any dead space related material. ahem, anyway feel free to comment or criticize me. and feel free to ask any questions to me. okay, that all i can say. goodbye, and see you guys in the next chapter...and MAKE US WHOLE AGAIN!


	2. Chapter 2

An: A _N: I don't own the dead space. this series belonging to Visceral game. and I don' own black bullet it belongs to Shiden Kanzaki. that's it. so, enjoy reading my dead space x black bullet series._

..

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Itadakimasu~~~~" the little girl exclaimed in joy with a cheerful voice. Then she begun to eat, tear the flesh of the carcass with her canine teeth, and chew it like a beef steak.

While the man who wear a **'riot security suit'** simply sat there in front of the carcass beside with his broken Line gun weapon, and he is looking up in the air in completely daze.

The little girl peeked beside her, and she noticed Sachi is looked distressed. She feel worried to his brother trouble face so, she gulps, and swallowed the meat on her mouth, and wipe the blood on her lips using her sleeve then she approached Sachi, and she towered above him.

"Onii-chan, is there something wrong?" She asked with concern. "are you not happy of returning to your home world."

"home…" Sachi reply with a despair on his eyes. "this is not my home….my home was supposed to be lively, populated, towered of buildings that reach the heaven, and a city that covered of flock of flying vehicles. I-I am also thought that I be able to finally meet, and reunite with my father, and mom. And hug them, and embrace the warm of my family that I been yearning for, and I been fighting for…. Instead I am in the middle of this otherworldly earth. An earth covered of vegetations, ruins, and buildings that looks like dated back in 21st century."

Then he stood up, and point at that Carcass. "also, there is no way that beast exist in my world….and I never remember seeing them in my life or even reading about them in the history books. Either way, whatever that thing is. They are just another horror that the world offered."

"I-I thought I finally escape the world of death, and horrors…b-but, now looks like I am back, and stuck again in this cruel world." Sachi said in depressing tone while he is holding his head, and trying not to cry.

The little girl moves beside the distressed man, and then she slips her hand to his palm, and she hold his hand tightly. Sachi noticed the warmth in his hand. He looks down beside him, and there he sees the little girl looking up to him, and she spoke.

"Don't worry Onii-chan. Remember, you have us, right? as long as we are together. We will defy all the odds. And with my help someday you will be able to return to your home." The apparition said with the warm smile. "well, as long as we don't give up. Right? Onii-chan."

' _she is right…. I can't give up right now. I am still breathing, and I have a white marker on my side…together we can defy all odds, and maybe I might be able to return home… also, most importantly I can't give up on her. She is the only person I have right now, and she is the only person that been with me, and helping me during on my helpless time. And if I let myself die. She will end up all alone again. And I don't want that to happen to her again. That's why I will try my best not to give up on her, and live for her…. but if death is unavoidable for us then I suppose I will protect her, and sacrifice myself to save her.'_ Sachi said in his deep thought as he realizes his importance in this world, and for her.

After, Sachi deep thoughts. He replies with a smile "you are right we must not lose hope. Also, we manage to survive, and defy all the odds last time. If we can do it before, then I am sure we can do it again."

"See that's the spirit! It's good to hear Onii-chan is happy again. And its all thank to his cute little sister." The little girl said with a proud on her face while she is using her index finger pointing on her hair. "Because of me, I think I deserved to received my reward from my helpless brother. You think so?"

Sachi sigh, and shrugged. Then he finally gives what she deserved. Thus, he pats her head, and rub it gently. though the little girl brightly smile, and feel bliss on her chest.

"tee-hee~~, it's really feel good to be pampered by you Onii-chan." the red hair girl giggle as she feels ticklish sensation from his pat.

' _heh, this white marker…. I never thought this apparition has a pamper tendency…. talking about her…. I never really knew her name.'_ He thought to himself.

"hey! Who told you to stop." The little girl protest when she felt that Sachi just stop patting her.

"s-sorry, I just remember something important"

"remember?" she said while she tilts her head to the side.

"yes, I remember that I never knew your name?"

….

The little girl looks at him with disbelief, and confusion.

"but, I told you that I am the _white marker_?"

"well, yeah. But to me you are more like a normal girl than a something being an ancient rock."

Her eye went wide, her rosy cheeks blushed like a tomato, and her movements become clumsy because Sachi acknowledge her as being a girl, not as marker. Which made her felt happy, and bashful.

"r-really. y-you think I am like a normal girl." She muttered while her blush has no sign of calming down. Then later she composed herself. "*Ahem* well, anyway. If you really think I am really a normal girl. Then I supposed I should receive a name too. So, Onii-chan you decide what name I should have."

"eh? Me?"

"um-duh, you are the one who bring this up, and you are the one who told me that I should have a name like what normal girl supposed to have." She replies while she pouting her cheeks.

"alright, alright. I will….jeez." Sachi said as he scratches his hair.

Then he strokes his chin, and he began to think a name that will befitting to this little girl.

' _well…she is a white marker. She wears a white coat, and her skin is white as snow too. Though, her hair, and eyes are red as the blood. Also, she always stains her white skin, and coat with blood whenever she gets frenzy in the fight…. like a snow stained in blood'_ he thought to himself, and then a word pops up to his mind.

"Scarlett Winter" he said. "How about Scarlett Winter? Do you like that name?"

She blinked when she heard the name. then she began to chant her name like a mantra. Though, this made Sachi worried because she is not responding to the name he made up, and he felt that the little girl doesn't like the name he made up.

"O-k, I guess you did not li-" his sentence was cut off when the girl throws herself, and wrap her arms arounds Sachi body.

"No, I like it" she said with a blissful smile while her eyes gleaming like stars. "I like that name. I want to be called by that name you created."

"well I am glad you like it." said Sachi with a gentle smile while he hugs her back too. "Thus, from now on. My little sister name will be Scarlett Winter."

Scarlett heart dance in joy when she finally heard from Sachi tongue that he acknowledges her not as a White marker, or apparition, but as his little sister. Thus, she rubs her puffy cheeks against his black steel chest, and clench her hands harder on his brother body.

"Thank you, Onii-chan." she whispered with a gleeful tone.

 **-ROAR-**

A terrifying roar echoed throughout the forest, and the ruins. Then, birds just flew off from the woods while they are cawing as if its warning them that danger is coming.

"I think, its time for us to get back to the ship. Before more of those things come to visit us." Said Sachi with a worried tone, while he gently released Scarlett away from him.

Scarlett nod in agreement to his decision. Thus, they decide to leave the place. Though, before they went back to the ship. Sachi went to get his broken modified line gun, and then he went straight ahead at the Carcass.

Scarlett tilt her head to the side in confusion when she saw her brother kneel on the ground, and he is cutting some chunks of meat from the creature Carcass. Then he put the meat in the biohazard container.

"Onii-chan, what are you doing?" Scarlett asked innocently. "do you also want to eat them?"

"*chuckle* no, I am not going to eat it. I just want some sample to test them back in the lab."

"a test?"

"yes, I want to know what kind of creature is this, and I also I want to know why my detonator trip mine, and my javelin repeater don't work on these guys."

"your weapon doesn't work?" Scarlett asked in confusion. "I saw that you manage to wound them easily."

"yes, the pulse weapon, and the line gun manage to wound it, but somehow the javelin is not working on it. they don't pierce on their skin. Also, their wounds heal quickly when I used javelin or trip mine against it. Though, I wonder why kinetic energy, and Tesla core are effective while normal metal projectile doesn't work on them." Sachi reply. "How about you Scarlett did you have a hard time cutting through them with your blade limbs."

"nope~" she replies with a cheeky smile. "I can still cut them like a butter."

' _huh, so Scarlett still manage to overpower this creature. I wonder how powerful is she if she can defeat all necromorph, and this creature at ease. Anyway, I am lucky to have her because of her power it made my job easier.'_ Sachi though in curiosity.

"well, thanks to you again. We manage to defeat it at ease." Sachi said with a smile while he pats her hair gently. While Scarlett felt gleeful from the pat, and giggle. "anyway, its not safe to stay here longer. Its time for us to leave."

They nod in agreement, and they both went back to the ship. Then, the USG Typhon begun to levitate from the ground, and flew back to the sky with a sonic boom sound.

* * *

..

* * *

 **-USG, Typhon. Med-bay-**

The USG Typhon med-bay door spread open, and there we see Sachi step in while he is carrying the biohazard container. Before him is a spacious white room. The room are composed of high tech machine surgery bed, and other machines that are involved of medical works. Though, he stood in front of the clear half cylinder glass scanner machine. He pulls up the meat from the container and he put it on the plate. Then he tinkers the hologram console. The machine revived, and one of the mechanical arm grab the meat, and put it inside the machine. Then a scanner just lights up, and it begun to examine the meat.

 **-Scanning….[]-**

"Onii-chan , what is this?" Scarlett asked while she entered the Med-bay.

Sachi look to his back, and there he sees the red hair girl standing at the middle of the med-bay. And she is holding a small, and box like three-wheel robot. The robot head turn towards Sachi, and said.

'Beep! Beep!' the Bot beep in distressed.

"that is a _**scavenger bot**_." Sachi answered her question.

"really!? wow. I never seen this kind of robot." She said with an excitement tone, while her eyes glowing like stars. "it's also look adorable…Can I eat it!"

"NO!, BEEP!" Sachi, and the scavenger bot protest in unison.

Sachi hurriedly move towards her, and he swiftly took the scavenger bot away from her hands

"no, you can't eat it"

"aaawwww, but it looks tasty." She said with a frown face.

"no, this is not food. You can't eat this bot because it's not organic." Sachi reply while he put the _scavenger bot_ down on the floor, and the bot hurriedly drove its way out of the Med-bay to save its own life. "Also, not everything on this ship can be eaten. So, please refrain your hunger."

She looks down with a displeased face, and with a frown eyes. Though, this made Sachi felt guilty to his words.

"*sigh* don't worry, we have stockpile of food in this ship. I promise I cook some food for you later."

Scarlett displease attitude suddenly turn into enthusiasm.

"really!?" Winter said with a bright smile. Then she wraps her hands around Sachi body armor. "Tee-hee~~, thank you Onii-chan. I look forward to it."

' _glad that works out pretty well…. I wonder if she also eats normal food.'_ He said to himself.

 **-scanning complete….[]-**

"oh, looks like it's done" Sachi said while he glances at the machine.

Sachi gently let go Winter, and head his way to the machine. He pulls out the holographic tablet from the scanner, and he begun to check what the scanner finds in the chunk. Though, Scarlett move beside him. then, she is extended her toes from the floor, and she trying to peek at the tablet because of her curiosity.

"so, this are parasitic life form, and contagious one…" he mumbles. "I am glad I did not get bitten. Anyway, let see what the scanner say about this creature….. 55% contained unknown DNA, and another 45% contained…."

Sachi eye widened when he saw the next two words of the sentence.

"human…. DNA" Sachi said with a horrified tone.

" what is that supposed to mean?" asked Scarlett in confusion.

"it means the monster we fought is a human before." Said the sole survivor with his jaw drop. "Somehow, a parasitic creature manages to infect this human, and the virus manage to turn the human into ' **Them** '…God, are they the reason why all the place in japan is nothing, but ruins. Don't tell me this parasitic creature wipe out the entire human civilization in this world…A-And are there any human survivor left in this world?"

Scarlett slip her hand to his palm, and she hold it firmly. then she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Onii-chan. if you can defy the Necromorphs against all odds. I am sure the humanity in this world will manage to defy this parasitic lifeform against all odds too."

Sachi nod in agreement. "you are right…we can't lose hope. There might be human survivors living around this part. We just going to look harder to find them."

' _talking about the parasite…. she ate the beast before…..did she also get the virus!'_

"Scarlett!" Sachi said in worried tone. "did you feel anything strange or sickness anything!?"

"no" she replies in confusion.

"Are you sure? You just ate an infectious life form. I know you are white marker, but a virus is still a virus. And it's dangerous to all species."

Scarlett look at him in confusion, until she realizes what he meant.

"tee-hee~. Even though, you know that I am white marker. You're still worried about me. You such a caring person Onii-chan." Scarlett reply with a cute smile, and then she clings to his arms.

"don't worry~ don't worry~. This virus does not affect me at all." Scarlett said with a cute smug. "remember Onii-chan, that I am a white marker. Master of manipulating, and reanimating DNA organics. A virus like this are easy to bend for my favors"

"is that so?" he sighs in relief.

"yep! Yep! I be honest with you. It' s kinda ironic because the virus got infected by a marker virus. Weird right? tee-hee~" Scarlett said with a cheeky smile. "Anyway, now I control the virus that means I can manipulate the virus DNA, and use it for my ability. Pretty neat right, do you want to see it?"

Before he replies he remember all the gory body part transformation back then. Whenever she consumes a new necromorph, she gains new abilities. And sometimes these abilities allow her to transform her body into gory form which kinda disturbing.

"ah maybe next time." He refused with a wry smile.

"ok" Scarlett reply while her rosy white cheeks are pouting.

"right let see. What the scanner said more to us." Sachi mumble as he tinkers the hologram tablet.

"Huh, so it has a strong resistance against all metal except Varanium. That is why my javelin is not working against it. though, I wonder why it can resist metal. Also, I wonder why it regenerate their wound that fast" he mumbles with his single eye brow rises. "anyway, I remember from the ship stockpile. That we have some varanium scrap back in cargo hold…If I use Varanium attachments to my weapon it will surely bring my modified weapons effective against this fucker."

 **-Ping! Ping! Ping!-**

A red hologram display _R.I.G_ link message appeared on his right.

"what's that sound?" the girl asked.

"it's a RIG link call." He replies.

"from who?"

"from the ship A.I…..it want us to meet it on the Bridge."

* * *

..

* * *

 **-USG. Typhon. bridge-**

Sachi, and Scarlett step in the ship bridge. Then, they both walk towards the ship console. Sachi sat on the pilot sit while Scarlett just stood beside him.

"what' s wrong ANTI. Do you find something?" Sachi asked while he tinker the holographic console.

"yes, captain." ANTI responds in monotone voice. "Our ship signal scanner is detecting an unknown broadcast satellite."

"what!?" Sachi said with surprise tone. "t-tell, me where is that satellite."

"its not far. Its only 500 meters away from our location. Setting a waypoint."

A waypoint appears on his Hud. Sachi nod in satisfaction, and he put his both arm on the spaceship yoke. Then he began to steer the ship, and flew through the earth space atmosphere.

Finally, they arrive on their destination. And a satellite come in view to their bridge windshield. The satellite design is two box shapes with wing type solar array paddle. Though, the satellite is the design is not sophisticated, and not futuristic. Its more like something belong to 21st century technology.

' _despite the satellite primitive design. Its still pretty active, and someone still using the signal!_ ' Sachi thought to himself.

"ANTI hack us through that satellite"

 **-Hacking…. Hacking complete. Accessing archive []-**

Image, video, internet websites and other data began to pop on the ship screen., and this display almost blocks his windshield space view.

"ANTI, access us to history archives."

 **-Accessing…. Accessed complete-**

A list of history of Japanese archive pop up on his RIG Hud. The list is composed of modern era history. The list start from the Sengoku era, Meiji era, into pacific war, the bombing of Nagasaki, and Hiroshima. Until to modern time. Though his eye caught something interesting on the history list. He saw an archive file name **Gastrea**.

He never heard word Gastrea through all his life. He never seen or been taught this Gastrea word back on his teenage years when he is studying Earth history. Heck! He never remembers that earth is covered in ruins, and forest. While the earth habitat was occupied by those strange monsters. Either way, whatever this word meant is. His gut somehow tell that this Gastrea are very important information or maybe this Gastrea is the reason why the Earth look like this.

Thus, he presses the hologram file archive without hesitation, and a hologram article display pop out in front of him. then his eye turns horrified as he read the content of the Gastrea history.

"did we find anything?" Scarlett asked innocently.

"yes." He replies with a bitter tone. "I found something from the archive. And its explained the existence of those beast, and the reason why the earth is…well like this."

"what did it say?"

"well simply. In summary. Back in 2021, an unknown virus, name 'Gastrea' suddenly appear from nowhere, and begun to infect people, and its spread throughout the globe. After ten long years of Gastrea war. The humanity lost, and it almost wipe out the entire human population." Sachi explained with his arm cross.

"Now, because of this archive, the ruins, and monster on the land. I can confirm my theory that this is not the original Earth that I knew, but a parallel universe Earth. Hah, I will never have thought that shock point drive will lead us to this mess" Sachi said as he strokes forehead.

"is there anyway we can use the shock point drive, and return to your home?"

"no, our shock point engine is fried, and beyond repair because of the pressure of what I did back then. Also, this ship is prototype, so I am not surprised if the shock point is not durable, and dependable. In other words, there is no home to return." Sachi said with a displeased face.

"if we can't return home, then let's find our new home in here instead" Scarlett said with a smile.

"well, we don't kn-" before he protests. He pauses, and he took a deep thought.

"can you say it again?" Sachi asked.

Scarlett look at him with her single eye brow rises. "w-well, I said let's find home in this world-"

"yes! That's it." Sachi said with excitement. "if the satellite is active, and there is a record of history about this then that means there is still human survivors that are using this device, and keeping it track. There is a home!"

Sachi turn his head on the console, and begun to search any records of Human settlement. Then, after minutes of searching. There he sees a human city name Tokyo area on the list. This city is one of the five district that are protected, and free from Gastrea. In other words, there is still human civilization exist in this post-apocalyptic world.

"god, how dare I lost my faith in humanity." He mumbles in shame for losing his faith in humanity. Then he turns towards Scarlet with a smile on his lips. "You are right all along Scarlett! Humanity find way to survived. Not only that they survived, they still manage to create stable, and civilize society. And a way to fight, and protect themselves from the Gastrea."

"of course, your cute little sister will always be right!" Scarlet said with a cute smug while she sticks her chest out with pride. "Now, Onii-chan are we going to call them."

He pauses for a bit, and have a deep thought for a while.

' _no…..calling the government or any official of this world will put us at risk or put them into panic. Because were came from the future or should I say different dimension. Also, we possessed a high technology that will attract a lot of government, and military official. If I did call them I am afraid they will arrest us for interrogation, and confiscated my ship, and my tech….that will be more complicated, and more problem.' He thought cautiously._

"nah, there is no need for that." Sachi reply with an assurance smile. "don't worry we can still find way to the city."

Scarlett look at him in confusion, and curiosity. Until she dismissed her curiosity, and shrug her shoulder.

"alright, let's go and find our new home." Scarlett said with excitement

USG Typhon began to descend, and flew through the earth atmosphere.

The USG Typhon is flying above the forest in low altitude. Low enough not to notice by any people on the ground if there is any. Then, through their spaceship windshield there they can see something large, and familiar appearing beyond the horizon.

"look it's the Tokyo area!" Scarlett said with enthusiasm while her index fingers pointing directly at the horizon.

Beyond, the horizon. Is the Tokyo area. A place that composed of skyscraper, buildings and suburban's. Also, this city is surrounded of large, and tall black Monoliths that protecting the city.

' _I heard in the file that those large, and tall monoliths are made of pure Varanium. Which the only thing that keep the Gastrea out of the city. Is this Varanium is somehow act like a bug repellant to the Gastrea? Hah, weird.'_

"are we going there now?" Scarlett asked.

"no, not yet. We have to find a place to hide this ship, and sneak our way into the city."

After, a minute of searching for good spot to hide. There they can see a massive, and deep hole in the ground. Its so deep that they can't see the bottom of the hole.

"I think that's good spot to hide." Sachi said with a confident smile.

"Onii-chan, you are kidding right?" Scarlett replies with worried tone.

"don't worry according to my scan. The hole is not really that deep, and it's a pretty stable. Also, its has a spacious, and smooth ground surface good enough to hide, and park our ship there." Sachi said. "Lastly, according to my scan there is also a sewer tunnel on the bottom of that hole. I believed this sewer tunnel will lead us to the city. Well, are we lucky."

"your call, Onii-chan" red hair girl shrug.

The USG Typhon pivot thruster moved downward, and began to descend slowly to the hole. Then, when they reach the bottom. The ship landing gear open, and it smoothly land on the surface. The ship shut down, and the gate open behind the ship.

"well, told you this is a good place to hide." Sachi said while his riot security folding helmet consumes his head, and his two-slit red visor light up in the dark. "ANTI, take care of my ship, and don't hesitate to call me if there's anything problem. Also, notify me when you finally applied your stealth drive, and your self-driving system"

"as you command Captain. I notify you as soon as my prototype upgrade successfully applied to my system." ANTI reply. "Good luck, and stay safe."

Quickly, they step out from the ship, and the door automatically closed behind them. In there, they found an open sewer entrance. Then they both went in to this sewer entry, and they hike their way through the dark sewer tunnel.

* * *

 **-Heavy breathing-**

A droplet leaking from the pipes ceiling, and it fell into the wet puddle. The puddle ripples, and the drop sound echoed through the dark sewers.

Though, in the dark. There is a flash light, and laser sight blasting through the dark followed by two figure shadows moving along the sewers walls.

Sachi, and Scarlett walking cautiously in the dark. Though, Sachi is not having a good time in the sewer compare to Scarlett. Whenever he took a step on the moist cement he felt void twisting on his gut. Whenever he moves in this dark, and small space he felt cringed. Also, for every step he took in the darkness he felt that there will be a hand that will grab him from the floor, and pull him into the shadow. Also, sometime his eye vision is twisting, and he is having an illusion of necromorph jumping from the dark. Thus, it results his body to tremble, and felt nausea in his mind.

"Onii-chan?"

The sole survivor flinch, and turned around. And there he sees a little girl looking at him with a concern eyes.

"oh, its just you Scarlett." Sachi sighed.

"Onii-chan, are you alright?" Scarlett asked with a worried tone.

"yeah, don't worry about me."

After that, they continue to walk. Until Sachi decide to speak to ease the tension.

"So…. Scarlett is there any way you can hide the blade limbs growing on your back."

"yeah, why you asked. Onii-chan?"

"well, you see normal human don't have blade limbs growing behind their back. If they see you that in the city. I am afraid that they will get scared of you, and worse try to hurt you…so, is there any way you can hide it. it's not that I ha-"

"I know Onii-chan, and don't worry I can hide it" The girl said with a smile.

Thus, the two blades like limbs begun to shrink, and return her spine. Until, it completely gone, and she finally looks like a normal girl.

"wow, that's something" Sachi said with his jaw drop.

"I know right. pretty neat." Scarlett said with a cheeky tongue out.

"you are really a-"

 **-Kyaaaaa-**

"what was that Onii-chan?"

"I don't know, but looks like someone needs our help"

They both nod in agreement, and began to run through the tunnel looking for the person who just scream. Not for long they found an oversize Gastrea spider lying down in the floor. Then, Sachi went to the dead body, and curb stomp the carcass limbs.

"*wheeze* well, I am glad it's dead." The sole survivor mumbles.

"what are you doing?" Scarlett asked with her brow rises.

"nothing my little sis, I am checking whether this spider is dead or not."

"that is not necromorph, you silly~."

"I-I know…. it's just old habit of mine." Sachi reply with a slight blush under his helmet.

Scarlett shrug at his response. While, Sachi continue his investigation on the carcass. the carcass was beat up into pulp, so he can tell it died from physical attack.

"Onii-chan look!" Scarlett said while she her index finger pointing in the ground.

Sachi eyes follow her finger. Then, there he can see several footprints on the gravel. There is one small, and human like footprint. And the rest are spider footprint.

"the dead body, and the footprint are still look fresh." Sachi said. "that means the person is not far from us, but somehow the person is being chase by Gastrea"

"Well, what are we waiting for? let's find that person before its too late." Scarlett reply.

"agreed" Sachi nod.

after, their little observation. They finally found a lead. Now, they start tracking the footprint. While they are hoping that they make it on time.

* * *

After, tracking the footprint. Beyond them is a short cliff slope where the footprint lead into.

" **somebody help me**!"

Sachi pull out his modified pulse rifle, and a telemetry spike with a varanium attachment. Then, he aims his flashlight below. There they see a little girl cowered in fear while being surrounded by couple of a stage 1 spider Gastrea.

Sachi, and Scarlett slide down to the slope. Then Sachi pull out his arm, and shoot the two gastrea with his stasis.

The two-oversize spiders got hit by stasis, and they turn to blue. Result, their movement turn slow.

Now, Scarlet let out her claws, and she swiftly stride to the spider. Then, she spread her claw open, and she pierced her claw on the spider tail while blood gushing from it. moreover, she pierces her claws more deeply on the tail and she use all her strength to tear the spider body into half. In the end, she stood in middle of the halved carcass while she licks, and wipe the blood on her hands, and her face.

At the same time, Sachi pulls out his Pulse rifle, and pull the secondary trigger. Then, several Javelin projectiles that covered in varanium blew from the muzzle, and went straight through the spider.

 **-Schlup-**

 **"gyiiiiiiiiii!** " the spider let out a horrifying scream when the javelin successfully pierces through its skin.

Sachi smile in satisfaction when he sees that his javelin is finally effective. Then, he aims his pulse rifle, and pull its trigger to end the Spider life.

The Gastrea is both dead. The one is teared into halves while the other is covered of smoke, and javelin. Thus, they both sigh in relief while Scarlett claws return to normal hand.

"w-what….what's going on?" the poor girl muttered in confusion.

 _The poor little girl has a yellow short hair. She has a cute face, and a glowing red eye. Then, she wears a gray sweater jacket that covered of dirt, and stitches. Also, she wears a dark blue skirt. Though, the girl has a malnourished body. Also, she is covered of bruise on her arms, and her legs._

She lowered her arms, and there she sees two carcasses laying in front of her. Then, she looks up, and she see two figures standing beyond her. The one on the left is a tall man wearing a jet-black armor with a strange helmet with a two-slit red intimidating light eyes. While the small one is a little girl wearing a white coat hoodie, and a black short. Though, her red glowing eyes can tell that she is similar to her. A curse child

"are you alright?" Sachi asked the girl.

The girl eyes began to flow with tears when she saw her savior. The girl cry in joy when she knew that her life has been save by them. Thus, she stood up, and ran towards him with her arms spread open.

Sachi saw the poor girl coming towards him. and he knew the girl is going to hug him because the girl arms spread open, and she is begging for comfort. Thus, He also spread his arm open waiting to embrace the poor little girl. Not, until this happen.

The yellow haired girl just suddenly passed through him, and she hug Scarlett instead. So, Sachi stood there with his arms spread open while looking like a dumbass. Thus, Scarlett notice it, and snickered at him.

"damn….. that's awkward." Sachi muttered with a blush while he shook his head in embarrassment.

"waaaahhhhh!" the girl cried as she hugs Scarlett tightly. "I thought *sob* that I am going *sob* die there."

"shh….shh.." Scarlett whisper with a smile while she hugs her too, and she is patting the little girl hair to calm her down. "Don't worry. You are safe now."

The poor little girl buried her face on Scarlett shoulder as she is letting her out all her feelings. Soon, the little girl cry starts to settle. Not for long, she pulls herself away from Scarlett, and she blush when she realizes how embarrassing it was.

"*sniff* sorry, I didn't mean to hug you like that, and make you feel *sniff* awkward." The yellow hair girl said while she is wiping her tears.

"its alright. Things like this really not bother me that much." Scarlett reply.

"is that so." The girl said with a smile. "*sniff* Anyway, thank you for saving me."

"you are welcome." Said Scarlett with polite tone. "now, are you alright. Do you have any wounds or problems in your organic parts?"

"Please, don't be afraid to tell us which part is hurt." Sachi chimed in. "Its critical, and important to treat wounds immediately before it get worse."

The girl glance at Sachi with distrustful looks, and she just snubs on him. Then, she turns to Scarlett, and response with a smile.

"don't worry I am fine." The girl replies with a reassurance smile. "This bruise of mine will heal itself."

As soon as she says that. her bruise starts to heal itself. Sachi tilt his head to side because of confusion. Then, he shook his head, and pretend that it's just his imagination.

"that's good to hear" Scarlett reply. "now, tell me what is your name?"

"Akane…the name is Akane" the yellow hair girl answers.

"good to meet you Akane-chan. My name Scarlett." The red hair girl said with a gleeful smile. Then, she points her index finger at the young man.

"and this wonderful man name is Sachihiro Hisato! My Onii-chan."

"nice to meet you Akane-san. Just call me Sachi" Sachi said with a smile while his folding helmet retreat back itself to the suit.

Akane glance at him from the top, and below with her distrustful eyes.

"that's your brother?" Akane reply with worried tone.

"yup! Don't worry he is a good guy. To be honest, you should be thanking him because he is the one who decide to help you, and find you."

"is that so?" Akane said with disbelief. Well, since Scarlett said it. its convincing enough for her to believe it. so, she decides to thank him.

"thank you for saving me. Sachi-san" Akane said with politeness while she bows her head at him.

"no problem, I am glad that we made it in time." Sachi said. "now, I got some questions for you"

Akane muscle went tense, and look at Sachi with suspicious, and alert eyes.

"what are you doing in this dangerous place? And where are your parents?"

"yeah, me too. I am curious to know what you are doing here Akane-chan?" Scarlett agreed to Sachi question.

"u-um….I…." Akane trying her best to said it. "p-please don't think of me as a bad kid! I am just here to scavenge some scraps so, I can have exchanged it for money. So, I can buy enough food for my friends, and me."

' _Scavenge? Why the hell a girl will scavenge some scrap….. wait hold on don't tell me?'_

"as for my parents. They abandon me long time ago." Akane answer with bitter tone.

"why? Why they will abandon you?" Sachi asked in confusion, and disbelief. "that is impossible there is now way a parent will abandon their child like that"

The blond little girl looks at Sachi with annoyance, and anger.

"ARE YOU STUPID OR DENSE, CAN YOU NOT SEE MY RED EYES? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I AM A **CURSE CHILD**!" Akane burst out while tears flowing from her eyes "MY PARENTS ABADON ME BECAUSE OF WHAT I AM. ALL THE PEOPLE, AND MY PARENTS HATE ME BECAUSE OF THEY SAID THAT I HAVE A GASTREA INSIDE OF ME…t-they hate me because of who I am…..they….they told me that I am monster, and I kill their love one…I don't even know what the hell that I did to them."

Sachi, and scarlett were froze, and shock from her sudden outburst. Though, this made Akane feel bad, and start to guilt from her questionable outburst back then. Because of that she tries to calm down, and ask for forgiveness.

"I- I am sorry I did mean to-" Sachi apologize.

"no" Akane interrupted Sachi while she wipes her tears with her sleeves. "its my fault. I should not shout at you like that. so, please forgive my impolite attitude, and I am so sorry. I really did not mean to get angry at you like that Sachi-san"

"its fine. It's also my fault anyway for pressuring you like that." Sachi reply with a polite smile. "now, do you know the way to the city?"

"yes" Akane reply as she composed herself. "I know the way of this sewers. I can lead you out of this sewers, and take you to the city **Outer area**. Think of this as my payment for saving me."

"well, that is not a bad deal" Sachi said.

"um…. Scarlett-chan was it?" Akane turn to Scarlett.

"yes. Was is it Akane-chan?" Scarlett replies with an innocent smile.

"um..I…ah" Akane said with her eyes close, and clenching her body trying her best to say it. "C-Can y-you be my friend Scarlett-chan."

Scarlett eye is widened, and her heart just pause for a bit. Ever since she heard that, her chest somehow become tight, and her body start to feel warm. It's like the same thing happening again when she saw Sachi back then. Thus, she turns towards Sachi with a bewilder face.

" _can I-I" Scarlett asked through telepathy._

" _why not?" Sachi answer back as he shrugged._

As soon as she heard the answer. Her heart jump in joy, and her body begun to consume of bliss, and warmth. Thus, Scarlett wrap her hands around Akane torso, and she jump up, and down in joy which startle Akane.

"yes, of course. I am glad! I am glad! To be your friend" Scarlett answered with a bright smile.

"I-I am glad to know that you accept me to be my friend. Scarlett-chan" Akane reply with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Then, Sachi stood silently from the sidelines while he is watching the two girls celebrating their new friendship. Even though he felt that he been left out from this scene. He still felt glad that her little sister manages to find a friend.

* * *

Splish, and splash echoed through the dark sewers. A brown boot, and a slippers step on the puddle. creating a ripple, and splash on the puddle then follow by black iron boots.

Akane, and Scarlet are walking together as they are taking the lead of the group. At the same time, Sachi is following behind them with his weapon draw while he is glancing all corners of the sewers. Although, Scarlett notice Akane occasionally glancing behind her back, and she is checking on Sachi with her narrowed eye.

"Akane-chan, I notice you been occasionally looking at my Onii-chan." Scarlett whispered at Akane ears.

Akane jump in surprise, and her lips turn to wry smile.

"I-I am not…." Akane said while she tries to hide the facts.

"tsk, tsk" Scarlett clicked her tongue, while waving her index fingers. "you can't lie to me Akane-chan. I noticed that you are glancing at my Onii-chan for a while. Its ok to tell me that you have crush on my Onii-chan, but you have to remember that I am her number one girl."

"No, I am Not!" Akane said while her rosy cheeks are slightly blushing. "I don't have crush on Sachi-san"

"eh?" Scarlett said while she is tilting her head. "then why are you secretly glancing at him."

"w-well, you see" Akane reply, and sigh in defeat. "I am sorry, it's just I don't trust adult male, mostly to those men who have 'police' insignia on their uniform."

"why you don't trust them?"

"W-well let's say I have a bad history with those kinds of men. Because of them its make me hard to develop trust with the people on that city." Akane reply with a bitter face.

Scarlett rest her hand on Akane shoulder then she gave her with a reassurance smile.

"Don't worry Akane-chan" Scarlett said. "Onii-chan is very kind man. He is a type of man who will put his life on the line just to protect his love ones. I reassured you that Onii-chan has a kind, and caring heart. So, please don't be afraid of him. and if you need help just ask him. I am sure that he will help you without any hesitation."

Akane look at Scarlett as she trying to see a sign whether Scarlett is telling the truth or not. Somehow, she can't see any sign of lies on her face, and in her tongue. As if Scarlett is telling the truth. Maybe, the red hair girl is telling the truth. The truth that this man is different from others.

"is that so" Akane muttered.

"Something wrong girls?" Sachi chimed in.

"N-nothing!" Akane blurt out in panic while she is blushing.

"well we are talking about yo-" before Scarlett can say anything. Akane jump into her, and she cover Scarlett lips with her both hands, and she said.

"N-nothing, these is a secret talk between girls only." Akane said while she glances at Scarlett as if her eyes telling her to play along. Scarlett get what Akane trying to say to her, so she took out her hands from her lips, and said.

"Yes, Onii-chan. these a secret talk between friends." Scarlett said with innocent tone. "so, I am sorry to tell you that Boys have no business to meddle with our secret maiden love conversation."

"M-Maiden L-Love!" Akane burst out in panic while her rosy cheeks are blushing like tomato. "Sachi-san! Don't misunderstood what she said! It's not like I truly like you or anything"

"Don't lie Akane-chan~~. I see you glancing at my Onii-chan with int-" Akane covered her lips again.

"Gosh! You are not helping Scarlett-chan." Akane said with a pout on her cheeks. While Scarlett just mischievously smile at her, and giggle.

"I don't know what is going on here" Sachi said. "But, we have to keep moving its not safe to stay here longer."

"y-you are right" Akane composed herself while she sighs in relief. "it's not far from here. If we just cross this bridge. We will reach the entry to the safe zone of the sewers."

"good." Sachi nod in satisfaction. "let's move then."

* * *

After, minute of walk. They reach the entry. The gate is like a vault door that made of pure Varanium, and the door is slightly open. Open enough for small children to slip through the gate.

"that is the entry to the safe zone." Akane said. "we can slip though that small space to get in."

"well, too bad that Sachi-san can't get through that small space because of his large size." Akane tease him. "I wonder how you will get through there?"

Sachi chuckle behind his helmet. Then, he raises his arm, and use his kinesis module. Thus, a white wavy force released from the module, and contacts with the vault door, and he pull it out to open.

Akane jaw just drop when he watches Sachi opening the vault door without even touching it. after opening it, Sachi gave her a smug smile. Even though, Akane can't see his face under his helmet, she can tell that Sachi is mocking her. Thus, she turns her head away from him, and she cutely pout her cheeks.

After this small exchanged, they began step inside. Then, Sachi closed the vault behind them using his kinesis module again.

"Come we almost there." Akane said with an enthusiasm.

Sachi, and Scarlett nod in agreement, and followed Akane without any complains.

* * *

"AKANE!...AKANE! WHERE ARE YOU?" sole old male voice echoed through the dark sewers.

"oh no…. The Elder find out that I been missing for some hours. Now, they are looking for me" Akane mumble with worried tone.

"who was that?" Sachi asked with his narrowed eyes.

"um…. I-ah"

"AKANE! WHERE ARE YOU...PLEASE COME OUT WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU" a sole young feminine voice calling out from the shadow.

"someone is looking for you Akane-chan" Scarlett said with excitement. "are those your friends?"

"yes, they are my friends." Akane reply with wry smile. "judging from the voice. It might be the Elder, and Hana-chan."

"who is Elder?" Sachi asked.

"Elder, is our care taker. The only man that we trust" Akane answered. "he is being watching over of us for three years, and teaching us about the society. Don't worry he is not bad. He is a good man with well intention. That's why we trust him."

Akane pause, and turn behind her. Then she bows her head, and clasp her both palm together, and beg.

"please! I beg you don't tell them what happen to me back there!" Akane beg with polite manner. "I just don't want to make my Elder, and my friends be more worried about me."

Sachi, and Scarlet glance each other before they response.

"ok we promised." Sachi reply.

"oh than-"

"but!"

Akane flinch from Sachi interruption, and she glance at him with narrowed eyes.

"you have to promise us not to go back there."

"eh, No way that tunnel is the only place i can scavenged for decent scraps" Akane protest.

"No, you can't go back there anymore. That place is dangerous, and its no place for kids like you to wander on that tunnel. Heck! That tunnel almost got you kill."

"yes, Onii-chan is right. that place is too dangerous for you" Scarlett chimed in with a worried eye. "if you go there again. I am sure something bad will happen to you there again. We don't want that, and I am sure your friends don't want that to. So, please Akane-chan don't get yourself killed in that place it will make me, and your friends sad."

Akane open her lips to retort, but she holds back. Because she knows that they are right. that place is dangerous. She knows she will get hurt there or worse die. Then everything will be gone. All her friends will be mourning for her if they discovered her death. She doesn't want that…. she doesn't want that to happen.

"you are right Scarlett-chan" Akane reply with a smile. "its really not worth to risk my life in that tunnel because I have friends in this world that who cares for me like you. So, thank you guys for being such a thoughtful to me. Don't worry, I promise not to go there anymore."

Scarlett smile happily, and she gave Akane a hug. Akane can only smile back, and hug her dear friend.

Then, Akane gently release herself from Scarlett, and she glance toward Sachi with a slight blush on her face.

"Um… Sachi-san, I-I am really appreciated for being so thoughtful to me." Akane said as she tries to hide her blush. "because of you I realize that I can't just leave my friends behind like that…So, thank you Sachi-san, and I promise that I am not going back there"

"well, you are welcome I guess." Sachi reply with a gently smile. "Also, talking about scavenging. I think I can help you for that one."

"really?" Akane response with her brow rises.

"yeah, I remember I have a several Scavenger bots back in my… camp."

"scavenger bot…like robot?"

"yes, like a robot. A robot that can collect resources in any dangerous place. So, I figured that if I let you borrow this bot then you can scavenge some scraps without you going in dangerous place, and it made your job easier too." Sachi explained while he raises his index finger in the air. "pretty neat rig-"

Akane swiftly wrap her hand around Sachi waist with a big smile on her face.

"Thank you! Thank you! You have no idea how helpful you are. Thank you very much again Sachi-san."

"you are welcome. I am happy to help." Sachi reply.

"oooohhhhh~. Akane-chan I thought you don't like my Onii-chan." Scarlett chime in with a mischievous smile. "My Onii-chan just shown a little bit kindness to you. You just suddenly aggressively hugging him are you sure that you don't really like him? because your action speaks differently compare to your words."

"No, that's not true!" Akane shout while she panics, and swiftly release herself from Sachi.

"I-I was j-just. I-I was j-just." Akane startle while her rosy cheeks are blushing up like a sun, and her movements are becoming clumsy. At same time, she is secretly glance at Sachi.

"oh, come on Akane-chan just be hones-"

"Alright, that's enough girls" Sachi chimed in. "I am sorry to interrupt, but we are burning daylight here. Also, I am sure that your friend is worried of you Akane-san. Thus, it's not best to let them wait, and search for you more for too long."

"*Ahem* I agreed, Sachi-san. Its best not to make them worried for too long. Even though, it ticks me off how dense you are to understand the situation." Akane reply while she rolls her eye in disappointment.

"hmph! Onii-chan you no fun." Scarlett said while she pouts her cute snow cheeks, and she lightly punch Sachi steel abdomen.

Then, Scarlett grab Akane hands, and they walk together while leaving Sachi behind.

"wait for me" Sachi said while he ran to catch up with them.

* * *

"Akane! Where are you!?" the old man shouts.

The old man has black, and grayish hair. As for apparel he wears an oval glasses foe his old eyes, a worn-out trench coat, and a white button up shirt under his coat, and for lower part he wear a brown pants. Lastly, he holds a walking stick for supporting his old, and a flashlight to assist him to see in the dark.

"Elder, do you think she went out from that vault door again." The black hair girl said while she is brooding for her missing friend.

 _The girl that wears a red cap has black long hair with a braid tail hairstyle. She wears a blue sleeveless coat, a white shirt under the coat, and a black tracksuit pants. Also, she has a red eye, and a tomboyish looks on her._

"God, I hope not." The old man replies with a squinted eye.

"Hana-chan! Elder!"

The duo glance to their left where the sound came from. And there they see Akane waving her hand, and running towards them with a big smile on her face.

"Akane-chan! you are back" said Hana with a gladness on her voice, and then she grabs Akane shoulder, and checking every part of her body to see if there are any wounds on her.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Hana asked in worried tone.

"don't worry I am fine." Akane reply with a wry smile

"You been gone for hours Akane. Where have you been Akane?" Elder asked with his single eye brow rise.

"I-I was scavenging in these tunnel, and then I got lost somehow because of the darkness of this place."

"really?" the old man said while looking at her with suspicious eyes. "you really did not dwell within that vault entry are you Akane?"

"I-I am not, Elder. Why will I do that, there is no way I go in that dangerous place."

The elder could only sigh, and stroke his nape. "well…. what matters is that we found you safe and sound. But, please Akane-san tell me first before you go somewhere on your own, or at least take someone with you. Remember this place is not safe to wander alone. I, and your friends will be really worried if their something bad happen to you here."

"Don't worry Elder, I promise I will tell you next time I go."

Elder gently smile, and nod.

"well, that's great now let's go back to our friends." Hana chimed in with a smile while she holds Akane arms, and dragging her with them. "I am sure our friends will happy to see you back."

"wait!"

Hana pause, and look at Akane with confusion while the Elder tilt his head to the side.

"y-you see I met some friends. Friends who happen to get lost same as me in this tunnel."

"a friend?" Elder asked.

"yes, these friends of mine help me find my way out of that tunnel." Akane reply while she points at someone to the shadow. "So, Elder, and Hana-chan. Meet my friends"

As soon as she says that. two figures step out from the shadow. The first one is the tall man who wear jet-black plating chest, neck guard, pauldrons, and arm plate with a police insignia. Also, he wears high tech, and foreign helmet with a two-slit red visor. Then, followed by the red hair girl who wear a white coat, and black short.

"Nice to see you sir." Sachi greet while his folding helmet separate into two parts, and it retreat itself to the suit RIG, and holographic projector. "The name is Sachihiro Hisato. Just call me Sachi."

"my turn! my turn!" Scarlet said with an enthusiastic energy. "My name Scarlett winter. I am Sachi little sister. Please to meet you."

"please to meet you too." The elder reply with a kind smile. "my name is Matsuzaki, Elder is nickname given by the children that I am looking after."

"while me, my name is Hana." The black hair girl said. "and thank you for helping Akane. Because of you guys you returned my friend in one piece."

"me too." The elder said while he bows down in gratitude. "I am glad that you took care of her, and return her safely. And I am so glad that she met a fine people like you. Its rarely to meet people who have a kind heart towards these kids. So, thank you again."

"n-no, problem." Sachi reply with gentle smile, and slight blush on his cheeks because he never gets used on being praised by people through all his life. "I-I am just doing the right thing do."

"well, that settle then." The old man muttered as he sighs in relief. "By the way, I have question."

"what question." Sachi reply with quizzical.

"why there is an officer like you are wandering in this tunnel." The old man asked with a cautious eye. "it can't be coincidence that a police officer simply lost its way in this tunnel. So, if you are here to look for these children. I am afraid to tell you that these children are under my care, and I won't let you take them with you."

' _who? Me? A Police officer?'_ Sachi said in his mind while he looks at the Elder in confusion. Not, until he remembers the police insignia on his shoulder armor pads.

"I am not a police officer." Sachi denied.

"really?" said the Elder with a doubtful eye. "then what are you?"

"well, we are **outlanders**." Sachi answered.

"outlanders?"

"yes. Me, and Scarlett are scavenger who dwell in the deep part of the Gastrea territory. We simply scavenge stuff, and looking for safe place to live on."

"impossible" the old man said with his eye-wide, and disbelief. "no human is alive, and living outside of the Tokyo area."

"well we did."

…

"ok, now tell me how come a mere scavenger possess a high-tech equipment, and weapon. Also, possess of police title on you Sachi-san."

' _this old man is persistent, but, I praise his observation, and his clever wits.'_ Sachi said in his mind.

' _Onii-chan…._ ' Scarlett said through telepathy. _'are we going to be alright_?"

' _don't worry I got this'_ Sachi reply while he gave her a reassurance smile.

"well, you are persistent Elder. So, I gave you a good explanation." Sachi said with a smirk while his arm cross together. "you see there is a small community called 'GADILA' that used to be settlement in the deep part of Gastrea territory."

"wait there was a village outside of the City." Akane asked with her jaw drop.

"*chuckle* yes there was." Sachi answered. "me, and my sister use to live in that small community. That community has its own security, and defense that good enough to protect ourselves from Gastrea. And me I am used to work as officer, and engineer as well. Thus, it's my job to keep the place safe, and fix anything that are broken."

"so, that's when you get your Equipment, and the title." The old man asked.

"yes, thanks for a certain genius tech guy he able to create a sophisticated equipment, and defense that help us to fight off Gastrea." Sachi reply.

"then, why are you guys here. What makes you leave your own home?" Hana asked with curiosity.

"because there is nothing left to return." Sachi answered with a doleful face. "Gadila has been secure, and lively for years. I am always feel happy to serve under her. Not until when our task force finds something in the forest, and bring it back inside of Gadila. This thing that we brought contain an unimaginable virus. And this virus has managed to get past through our security undetected, and infect a person. Because of that, soon its start to spread all over the village, and turn the people I know into abomination. There was a six of us left there. Six people who tried to survive. Unfortunately, those friends of mine did not make it, and they too become one of **them** …. heck, I be honest with you I should be dead by now, but."

Sachi look beside him, and gave her a warm smile. "Thanks to my little Sister. She taught me how to fight, and live. She became the light of my hope, and my will to keep moving on, Because of that I manage to destroy that place, and escape from that horrifying place with my sister."

The old man, and the girls can only look at them with sympathetic eyes. While the Elder felt bad for being such a cautious person towards him.

"my condolences to the death of your fellow friends. Sachi-san" Elder apologizes because of his interrogative actions. "I did not really mean too doubt you that much. I am just asking you this kind of question to protect the children from men who have ill intent. So, forgive me for asking you like that."

"don't worry, I understand. I will do the same thing if I am in your shoes." Sachi reply with a warm smile on his lips.

Scarlett nudge Sachi right arm to get his attention. Sachi look at her, and he see her pointing something with her index finger. His eyes follow where she points at. There he saw Hana, and Akane mingle each other.

"yes, why not. You can talk with them."

Scarlett smile, and she walk towards them with her enthusiasm energy. Furthermore, the three girls are mingling each other while Sachi, and the elder continue to talk.

"so, Elder. You, and the other girls live here?" Sachi asked while he observed the girls mingling each other. "is it better for girls to live somewhere else like orphanage."

"you are right, no matter how safe this place. This is not the place for a girl to be." The old man said with a bitter tone, and with a doleful face. "I would want these girls to leave this place, and mingle with the ordinary people. But, their red eyes would attract a lot of attention. And I am afraid the girls' reputation as a **curse child** will led the normal person to hurt them or worse."

"curse child? What is curse child, and why would they hurt these girls?" Sachi asked.

"what you don't know what is Curse child is…. wait never mind, I remember that you are an outlander." Elder said with narrowed eyes, then he went back to explanation. "the curse children are all female. The Gender of an embryo is long decided. The Gastrea gene locks in sex before cell specialization. further, if the virus manages to get through the pregnant mother's mouth. They will give birth a baby with a red eye, and living virus on their gene."

"wait they have a virus inside of their body?"

"yes, don't worry even they have virus inside their body. Unlike normal Gastrea they can control it, and keep their human appearance."

"well, that's good to hear. But, I still don't understand why the society will hate these poor children."

The Elder sigh, and stroke his nape before he answers. "well, simply because they have a 'monster inside of their body'. Because of that they are afraid of them, and blaming these poor girls for the death of their love one during the Gastrea war because of this senseless fear the children end up getting hurt by them."

Sachi could only look at the children with a sympathetic eye. He felt disheartened when he learns that these children are being discriminate, abandoned, and worse getting hurt by the people because of who they are. He can't believe that the society of this world is treating these poor children like this. Learning this made Sachi felt bitter, and angry to those people who treating the curse children badly.

"yes, these children are possessed of virus, and they have a superhuman abilities that can surpass normal human" Elder said. "But, in the end. They are still normal girls, and they are just victims of the pure world. now do you have any question. Sachi-san?"

"yeah I do have one." Sachi asked. "can you tell me about the city?"

While the adults are busy talking to themselves. The three girls are happily talking to each other, not until Akane bring up a serious topic.

"So, Hana-chan. is Kyoko-san has come back yet?" Akane asked with concern.

Hana sigh, while she put his arm on her waist, and the other just adjust her cap, and shook her head. "Nah, she has not return yet. I bet she is still wandering around the city by herself."

"is that so?" Akane muttered in downcast. Not, until when the cheerily girl name Scarlett hug behind her back.

"Looks like Akane-chan has missing friend I am right? hmm~~"

"yes." Akane-chan reply in bitter tone. "There is a girl name Kyoko-san who has not return for days now. Well, we are not that close because she rarely talks to us, and always isolate herself from us, but I still care for her. So, knowing Kyoko wandering herself alone in the city makes me worried."

"is that so~. Looks like theirs another girl who need our help. How about ask my Onii-chan to help you to find her?"

Hana chimed in with a doubtful eye. "Is your onii-chan is really willing to help us?"

"of course." Scarlett replies with a cheerful energy. "if my onii-chan help Akane-chan without hesitation then, I am sure my Onii-chan will accept your favor without hesitation. I am right Akane-chan?"

"Y-yes." Akane agreed while she hides her blush when she heard his name. at same time, Scarlett giggle because she is amused of Akane cute reaction.

"Hana-san, its time for us to return." The Elder call them. "Also, Akane-san can you please guide your friends to the nearest exit of this tunnel."

"Yes, Elder!" Akane reply with enthusiasm.

Then, the elder turn to the duo outlander, and said. "it's good talking to you Sachi-san. Its good to know that I met such kind man."

"you, too. Elder. I good to meet a kind man like you who dedicated yourself of watching over these children. God, I hope there will be more people like you."

"hahaha. You are flattering me young man." The Elder reply while he felt a little embarrass from Sachi praise. "Anyway, thank you again for helping Akane-san for returning her safely, and I believed this is the time we separate our ways. So, good bye, and take care."

"you too Elder. Goodbye." Sachi reply while his folding riot security helmet start to consume his head, and his red visor just flashed up.

"Bye-bye! Hana-chan. Bye-bye! Elder. Let's meet again next time." Scarlett said with a bright smile.

"you too, Scarlett." Hana reply. "also, Akane-chan when you're done. Please don't get lost again."

"don't worry I won't." Akane retort annoyingly.

They bid their farewell, and begun to separate their way. Sachi, Scarlett, and Akane begun to hike their way again in these dark tunnels until to the exit of this sewers.

* * *

 **Outside area, Tokyo district.**

The sewer grate begun to open. The sewer grate pulls out, and slide to the side. Then, a yellow short hair girl pops out from the sewer hole, and glance around for a bit.

"were here guys!" Akane said.

Akane climb out from the hole followed by Scarlett, and Sachi. Then, they all stood on the ground, and observed the place.

Before them, is the Outer Area. It is in a faulty condition, with demolishing structures and cracked pavement prominent in several (if not all) sections. Buildings that once stood prevalent presently lack equilibrium. The rubble of demolished buildings accumulates itself on top of houses and edifices. The area itself contains zero electricity power, unbalanced light poles, and unsteady fences.

"well, welcome to the outer area. Where all the children like us lived in this rubbish place." Akane said in a bitter tone.

Sachi can't response on that remark. He can only look at Akane with a sympathetic eye, and a feeling of downcast.

"just follow these road Sachi-san. This road will lead you to the train station. And that train will lead you to the City."

"that's good to know." Sachi reply. "Thank you for helping us to get here Akane-san. Also, when I get back I give you those bots that I promised. Anyway, farewell, and take care."

Before Sachi, and Scarlett left. Suddenly, Akane grab Sachi hand. Akane was shocked from her sudden action. She did not know why she just grab his hand. Thus, because of that Akane rosy cheeks blushed like fire, and start to panic inside.

"is there something wrong Akane-san?" Sachi asked with his head tilt.

"I-I just want. I-I just." Akane startle as she tries to find the word she wants to say. Scarlett notice Akane is panicking so, she moves beside her, and whisper to her.

"Come on Akane-chan, don't be shy. just say it to him already."

Akane confidence has build up when she heard those words coming from her friend. Thus, she gulped, and muster her courage.

"S-Sachi-san, I have a favor t-to ask can you please listen." Akane reply while she closes her eyes, and hoping for him to accept.

"well, why not. Tell me what is your favor?" Sachi answer without hesistation.

"G-good. Good!" said Akane while she felt happy to be help again by this man. "you see, there is a girl I know, and she been missing for days. And I believe she is in the city wandering by herself, and I am worried for her because I don't know what will happen to her in the city if she was alone. So, can you please find her Sachi-san."

"do you know why she left you guys?"

"I don't know because she rarely talks to us, but I heard once talking to herself that she wishes she can find her family…. Anyway, please I beg you to find her, and return her safely to us. Also, if she doesn't want to return can you at least take care of her."

"don't worry I will find her." Sachi reply.

"really! Good! Good! I am glad I met such a kind man like you." Akane said with a bright smile on her lips while she also jumping in joy. "okay, she has a chestnut messy long hair. She wears a yellow blouse with short sleeves, and it composed of stitches. And she wears a blue jeans skirt. And her name is Kyoko. Also, Kyoko is silent, and cautious girl. So, she will not talk to you that easily, but if you mentioned my name to her that should help her to trust you a bit."

"noted." Sachi reply. "I get her back as soon as I find her."

"thank you, Sachi-san. I really appreciate for helping me." Akane reply with a smile.

"your welcome"

Scarlett nudge Akane arms, and whisper. "I told you he will help you."

"yeah, you are right." Akane agreed while her blush still has no sign of dissipating.

"Now you know how kind my Onii-chan are. So, are you already falling for him?" Scarlett tease her with a mischievous smile.

"N-No! I am not, can you please stop teasing me. Scarlett-chan" Akane retort while she is pouting her cute cheeks.

"tee-hee~ I jest, I jest." Scarlett giggle while she covers her lips using her sleeves. "To be honest, I have no problem if you do have crush on him."

"Scarlett-chan!" Sachi call.

"yes, Onii-chan!"

"it's time to go!"

"okie-dokie" Scarlett reply then she turns to Akane to bid her farewell. "Good-bye Akane-chan, I see you again."

"you too. Bye, and I see you soon." Akane said with a smile.

They bid their farewell, and separated their ways. Akane wave her hand goodbye as she watches them go beyond the road, and horizon.

* * *

Sachi, and Scarlett walking together alone in the road. Then Scarlett throw herself to him, and wrap her hand around his arms while she happily smiles, and giggle to herself.

"somebody looks happy today." Sachi said with his single eye brow rises. "can you please share why my little sister is happy. Hm?"

"well I am happy because I manage make a friend today." Scarlett reply. "to be honest, I never thought that having an organic friend will make you feel happy, and warm. So, I am glad I able to have good friends."

"well I am happy for you." Sachi reply with a smile, and he felt glad because the white marker he knew is becoming more, and more human alike.

"A-also" Scarlett said with a bashful face. "I- I am glad that I met such a kind, and good brother like you."

"well, same here. I am glad that I met such an adorable little sister like you. Scarlett."

 **-Doki! Doki!-**

Scarlett snow cheeks blushed up like a tomato when she heard Sachi reply. She can feel her heart jumping, and dancing in joy as a response to those words. Though, she knew his brother really care for her, but hearing those words, and him calling her adorable really made her feel warm, and bliss inside of her soul. Thus, her hands grip harder on Sachi arm.

"you really mean it Onii-chan." Scarlett reply while she clings harder on his arms.

"y-yes I mean it." Sachi reply while he notices that his arm starts to get tight.

"really? really? I am really adorable." Sacrlett asked while she grip more harder on his arm.

"y-yes, y-you are adorable, S-Scarlett. Now you heard it can you please loosen your grip for a bit. I can feel my arm starting gets hurt you know."

Scarlett look up to him with her red eyes glowing like stars, and her rosy cheeks is blushing more like a burning sun. Thus, hearing the 'adorable' word again made her hand grip more, and more harder on Sachi arm because of the uncontainable joy she is experiencing right now.

 **-CRACK-**

"AAAAAARRGGGGGHHHHH! MY AAARRMMMM!" Sachi scream in the top of his lounge when he felt his arm bone just break itself.

To be continued-

* * *

 _AN:_

 _Wassup Bois! Its good to be back, and finish this chapter. As always, I am happy to deliver a new chapter to you guys. Also, I am sorry if it took late because I only have a small time to spare to work in this chapter, and school work is always keeping me busy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I see you again in the next chapter. Cya, and peace~_


	3. Chapter 3

An: A _N: I don't own the dead space. this series belonging to Visceral game. and I don' own black bullet it belongs to Shiden Kanzaki. that's it. so, enjoy reading my dead space x black bullet series._

* * *

..

* * *

Chapter 3:

" **UWWAAAAA!** " Scarlet cries echoed throughout the empty passenger train.

There we see Sachi sitting down on the passenger sit while he is holding his twisted, and broken right naked arm. Also, beside him are his right gauntlet lay on the chair. At the same place, Sachi little sister name Scarlett is just sat beside with him. Though, she is crying in despair, and her eyes is flowing with tears while tear drop rolled down on her rosy cheeks.

" **UWWAAAAA!** " Scarlett cried when she is looking at his brother broken arm. "I broke Onii-chan arm. Now he is going to die because of me! **UWAAAAA!** "

"No!" Sachi reply quickly to calm her down. "I am not going to die. Don't worry I can fix this."

"*sniff* you *sniff* a-are not?" Scarlett said while she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"*chuckle* no I am not" Sachi answered with a gentle smile. After that, he pulls out a small med-pack from his kit, and he applied it for himself. In result, with the power of advance medicine. the small med-pack quickly heals his bone fractured, and it enabled to return his arm back to normal.

After the satisfying result. He wears his right gauntlet then he stretches his arm, and wrist to check if it's in proper condition.

"see? I told you its going to be alright." Sachi said while he is showing his fixed arm to Scarlett.

Scarlett distressed looks swiftly changed to gladness when she saw his brother arm is normal again, but deep down in her heart she still felt bad for what she done to him, and she felt responsible for the pain she brought upon him.

"*sniff* I-I am sorry…. I am sorry. I did not really mean to hu-hurt you Onii-chan" Scarlett reply while she looks down on the floor, and hiding her doleful face from him. "Because of my mistakes. M-my mistakes are ending up hurting y-you. *sniff* I t-think I can't forgive m-myself for the cruel things I done to you."

Sachi rest his arms along Scarlett shoulders. Then he pulls her against his body. After that, Sachi gently patting her hair, and he give her a meekly smile then he said.

"I forgive you."

"w-what?" Scarlett reply while she looks up to him, and blinked.

"you said you are sorry right? you said you felt bad for what you did right?"

"yes, of course."

"then, I forgive you"

"b-but, I made a mistake. And I hurt your arm." Scarlett protest.

"I know." Sachi answered in gentle tone. "Listen my dear little sister, everyone makes a mistake even me I also make a mistake, but you have to remember mistakes is a reminder for us to make us realize to do better, and keep us not doing the same mistakes for the future actions. So, let this mistake set as your reminder to be careful of your actions for the future. Also…."

Sachi pull out a handkerchief from his suit kit, and he use it to wipe her tears.

"there is no way I get mad on my cute little sister." Said Sachi with a sweet smile.

Scarlett rosy cheeks blushed like a burning sun while her heart is filled up of joy. Then when she realizes that her cheeks are blushing she quickly pulls down her hoodie over her cute face just to hide her bashful emotion from him.

"what's wrong, are you ok?" Sachi asked while his hand try to reach for her hoodie, so he can see her face.

"Nothing!" Scarlett replies panickily. Then, to avoid him to see her face. She wraps her hand around Sachi torso, and buried her reddened face against his steel chest while her puffy cheeks softly squished against it.

"You are very clingy today." Sachi said with his single brow rising on his eyes.

"well, I-it just. You are too kind Onii-chan…. you are just too kind to me" Scarlett reply with a sweet smile on her lips.

 **-ding dong! Arriving in Magata station ding dong! -**

"oh, were here." Sachi mumble while his folding helmet start to form by parts by parts until it completely consumes his head. Then, his two-slit red visor light up when his helmet is completely formed together.

The train tremble when its wheel halt on its tracked. Once, the train door opened. Sachi stood up, and he offer her a hand.

"let's go" Sachi said while he opens his palm.

"y-yes, Onii-chan" Scarlett reply while she places her hand on his palm, and grab it.

After that, they went out of the train. When they went out from the entry. People start to get in the train also. Strangely, no one paid attention to him. Maybe because they think he is cosplayer or because they are too busy to bother him. either way, he is lucky that no one is bothering him. thus, since no one is stopping him they casually walk like what everybody does, and search for exit. After searching they found the exit stairs, and they begun to climb the stairs until they got out from underground station, and reach the city surface.

* * *

Before them, is a metropolis world. a world that composed of 21st century infrastructure. The city composed of tall buildings, and other skyscraper that aligned in dominoes alike. While the street is flourished of vendors, shop, people, and moving cars. Though, Sachi is not surprised by the modern city because he seen more impressive infrastructure in his life back when he is in the **future.** But Scarlett is more amaze by this scene compare to him.

Scarlett eyes are glowing like stars with her jaw drop. And glancing around her surrounding like a child who just first time to visit a spaceship. Thus, Sachi gave her an amusing chuckle.

"what, something wrong?" Scarlett said with her single eyebrow rising.

"nothing, I was just about to tell that just keep your mouth close before some flies accidentally will flew into your mouth." Sachi teased her with a mischievously smile.

Scarlett was not amused of his attempted humor, so she cutely pouts her puffy cheeks then she lightly punches his steel abdomen.

"hahahahaha! Relax my little sis. I am just kidding. It's just fun to teased you sometimes." Sachi said with a smile.

" **oh, it's fun huh."** Scarlett reply with a grimly tone, and a devilish glare. "I wonder if you still keep laughing when I accidentally **break** your arm again."

Sachi smile broke into fear, and his body tremble in terror when he heard that statement.

"tee-hee~ I am just jesting." Scarlett teased him with a cheeky tongue out.

"tee-hee! Don't tee-hee me. Because the way you said it are just freaking scary." Sachi retort.

"oh, come one, I was jesting. Also, there is no way I hurt my Onii-chan." Scarlett said with a cheeky smile. Then, she clings to his arm while she gently caressing it. "Anyway, can we go now please~. I wanna explore the city right now."

"impatient girl." Sachi reply. "alright let's go."

"yehey~~" Scarlett said with enthusiasm.

Thus, Scarlett, and Sachi begun to explore the city, and see what will they found to help them to their situation.

* * *

"onii-chan! onii-chan! what are inside of those tall structures." Scarlett asked while she nudge his arm, and pointing at the buildings with her index finger.

"inside of those buildings can be varied. It can be shops, apartment or offices for business and many more."

"okay~" Scarlett reply. "then what are those moving boxes."

"they are vehicle. It's a road vehicle use for transportation, and the engine is responsible for allowing it to move such speed. It can be varied from cars, trucks, buses, and etc."

"then why there are lot of people in this city. And why the street is gathered of organics"

"well because this is the place where we found our work, home, and our fellow species"

"wow~. I never thought organics can do such amazing things." Scarlett reply with amazement while her eyes is glowing like stars.

"oh boy, this is nothing compared back in the **future.** If you only see my home you will see some amazing, and futuristic infrastructure that will surely make your jaw drop for hours."

After the short conversation. Sachi begun to feel the stares hitting behind his back. He knows that there are a lot of people starting to pay attention on him right now. Moreover, as every person he passed by. They looked at them with curiosity, and he start to hear whispering to each other behind him.

" _what is that, a robot?"_

" _it looks scary."_

" _look there is a police insignia written on his shoulder armor."_

" _huh? I never seen a police officer wearing that kind of uniform. When did the police start to make a robot?"_

'ugh, we are getting a lot of unnecessary attention.' Sachi mumble in worried tone.

" **the curse child is getting away after her!'**

Sachi, and Scarlett looked from the source of the sound. There at the store, they see a little girl just went out from the entry store, and she is carrying grocery basket that filled of goods, and foods.

 _The cute little girl has a messy waist length hair, and bangs with a color of chestnut. The girl has red glowing irises with a fear, and determination looks on her face. Moreover, she wears a worn out yellow blouse with a short sleeve, a blue jeans skirt, and worn-out slippers._

"help! There is a 'curse child' getting away with a stolen goods." Said the man who just came out from the store.

Several people heard the man plea for assistance. They glance around, and their they see the curse child. The people calm attitude suddenly turned to hatred, and aggressive when they saw the curse child. Thus, without any second thoughts they began to chase the poor girl.

The girl noticed a group of people chasing behind her. so, she gritted her teeth, and began to run away from them.

"onii-chan is that…is that Kyoko-chan." Scarlett said with a wide eye. "th-they are chasing her. Are they going to hurt her?"

"I don't know…." Sachi reply with a narrowed eye. "Anyway, lets go after them before something bad happen to her."

Sachi, and Scarlett nod in agreement then they too ran after them.

* * *

"so…. why do I have to wear one as well?" Said the young teen while he is looking at the cute wrist band he is wearing.

 _The young teen had a messy dark blue hair, with slightly slanted eye, and blue irises. He wears a black suit covering his entire body. The long sleeve jacket is black with a single blue stripe running across his right side of his jacket. Underneath he wears a white button up shirt, and a blue tie. Then for his lower part he wears a pair of black pants, and a high black blue shoe._

"These are supposed to be wear in pairs. If you won't wear one together with me, who will?" retort by the beautiful ten-year-old girl who have gentle crimson irises, and a long crimson hair with two knee-length ponytails that tie with black tags in her hair that has bunny design on them.

 _The little girl clothes consist of a small orange hooded-sweater with orange and red square designs on the inside. The front bottom ends are folded upwards and held by buttons. The sweater has a short zipper with an oversized tag. Underneath the sweater, she wears a long, white dress (partially resembling a camisole). She wears a thigh-length skirt held up by a large, thick belt. Also, she wears knee high boots with extremely thick, heavy, black soles._

"a pair huh?" the young teen mumble.

He looks beside him, and their he sees the little girl looking up at him with a cute smile.

"wha…. what is it?"

"fufu, now we're a pair now you won't be able to lie to me, Rentarou." The little girl replies. "you're not allowed to cheat on me. It'll crack even when you look at Kisara boobs."

"eh?" Rentarou said while he rolls his eye

"I, Satomi Rentarou, love Aihara Enju." Rentaou said in monotone voice with a blank eye.

….

"it didn't break" Rentarou said in confusion.

"that's because it's the truth!" Enju retort.

'Dammit it so that's how it does!' Rentarou said on his mind.

Rentarou, and Enju are walking in the bustling street while they are holding each other hands. Then, He heard a familiar voice. He glances beside him, and there he sees a large public flat screen T.V that hang on the building just across the street.

On the screen It shows an extremely beautiful young female of pale skin with a white hair, which covers her forehead, leaving only several portions visible, is kept in messy standard; moving to the center of her face. Thus, this lady is Seintenshi-sama. The ruler of the Tokyo area. She is announcing from the live show regarding about the enactment of the "Gastrea new law".

"what's wrong? "Enju asked when she noticed Rentarou is awfully quiet for too long.

"ah no... it's nothing." Rentarou reply quickly. "Actually, you should be looking too."

"Gastrea new law?" Enju asked.

"yeah, it's a bill regarding respect of the basic rights of 'cursed child' if the bill is passed, the 'curse children' will no longer have to be abandoned. They'll also have houses to live in. they can sleep cozily inside futons, and will no longer suffer from starvation." Rentarou explained with a confident smile. "also, you won't need to hide your identity to go to school."

"eh that means everyone will be able to get along!" Enju reply with excitement, and hopeful tone. "I could meet people from the 'outer area' at school as well!"

"ah…yeah, maybe."

"so, that's it…." Enju muttered while she tightened up her grip on Rentarou hands.

"I'm excited! Rentarou." Enju said with a warm smile on her lips.

As soon as Rentarou heard that. a bitter flash back triggered on his memories. A memory back when he was a grade schooler. He remembers that he saw a lifeless 'child curse' baby laying down dead in the stream.

"…..yeah, it really would. It'd be great if it happens..." Rentarou reply with a bitter smile.

" **SOMEONE CAPTURE IT!"**

They turn around. There they see a little girl with a chestnut messy waist length hair, and she is carrying a basket of stolen foods.

' _RED EYE…! It's a 'curse child'. An orphan from the outer area.'_ Rentarou said on his mind.

The man manages to catch up with her. Then he roughly grabs the girl head, and he pushed her head forcedly down to the floor which made her wince in pain.

"I finally caught this monster!" said the man in anger who just pinned the girl down.

"LET ME GO!" said Kyoko in anger.

A group of people begun to gather around, and start to call her with hatred tone.

" **GO TO HELL 'RED DEMON'"**

" **YOU THIEF. YOU GUYS ARE THE SCUM OF THIS CITY."**

" **DON'T SCREAM YOU MURDERER."**

"h-hey, why's that girl…." Rentarou chimed in.

"there's now 'why' to it." reply the man with glasses. "that brat tried to steal things, and then beat the security guard half to death when he tried to question her!"

Kyoko tries to let go from the man who just pinned her down. she is trying to crawl her way out to Enju, and she is looking at Enju with her eye begging for mercy, and help.

" **EVERYONE, LET THE GIRL GO RIGHT NOW!"**

Everyone just got spooked when they hear someone shout in intimidating tone behind them. they all look back, and there they saw a very strange man.

The tall man has an intimidating, and hi-tech helmet with its two-slit visor that are glowing in blood. As for his armor he had jet-black plating chest with a suit holographic projector, neck guard, pauldrons, and arm plate with a police insignia. Moreover, Beside the strange man. They also see that there is a girl with a shoulder length red hair. Also, she wears a white hoodie coat, and a black short. Though, at first, they got scared when they see this robot man not until they saw the police insignia written on his armor.

"finally, the officers are here." Said the glasses man in satisfaction tone. "Go grab the girl, and give that 'red eyes' scum to that officer."

The other man nod in agreement. Then he pulls out the girl forcibly from the ground, and he seize her arms firmly.

Sachi walk toward the girl while the people who gathered in this place start to move away from his way. Then, he towered above the little girl, and Sachi glared at the man soul who just holding kyoko.

" **Did you hear what I tell you?** " Sachi said in intimidating tone. " **Let the girl go!** "

"alright, alright chill" the man said in fear while he let Kyoko free.

Sachi glance to the man who wear glasses which made this glasses man jump in fear.

"why you are hurting this girl?" Sachi asked.

"girl? *chuckle* Officer I think you are mistaken this creature, sir. This is not a girl" the glasses man replies with smirked.

" **What?"** Sachi said in grimly tone.

The glasses man startle from Sachi. Then he composes himself, and said. "Well, this so called 'girl' just stole some goods from the store. So, we or should I say it's a citizen duty to help, and legally arrest this troublemaker. Heck, she even beat the poor security half to death."

"Liar, you guys don't even know what I did" Kyoko protest while she is holding her tears back from crying.

"shut up you frea-"

" **one more word, or I will smash that pretty face of yours with my cold steel fist."**

The glasses man froze in fear, and swallowed his saliva.

"I-I am s-sorry officer." Glasses man reply while is voice is trembling in fear.

"please, please just let me go." Kyoko beg in mercy while her tears start flowing from her eye, and she start crying in despair. "I don't really want to steal, but if I don't then I starve to death *sniff* all I want is to find a family that will love me. So, please help me *sob* help me."

Scarlett decide to go in to comfort the poor girl. Thus, she wraps her hand around Kyoko torso, and she gently caressing her chestnut hair.

"shh….shh.." Scarlett said with warm smile. "don't worry Kyoko-san. We are here to help you."

"h-how, did you know my name?" Kyoko replies with confused looks.

"because your friend name Akane from outer area told us about you." Sachi chimed in with a gentle smile. "she said that she wants us to help you. So, we decide to look for you, and help you."

"really, you came here to help me?" Kyoko asked with disbelief.

"yes, we are here to help you Kyoko-chan. Right Onii-chan?" Scarlett answered with a smile on her lips while she gently pulls Kyoko out from her hug.

"yes" Sachi reply with a gentle tone. "we are here to bring you home."

Once, Kyoko confirmed that their words are true. She begun to cry in joy when she realizes that there is someone in this city will help her despite of what she is.

"HOME!? That is absurd." The glasses man protest in anger. "I think you officer are still new to this 'curse children'."

"what?" Sachi said while he is looking at the glasses man with his narrowed eyes.

"officer, with all due respect this 'curse child' is not a girl. That creature is another formed of Gastrea. These red eyes demon don't deserve to be spared."

The group of people muttered in agreement except for Rentarou, and Enju.

" **yes, he is right they deserved to be in jail or executed.'**

" **yeah, she is an abomination. Those 'RED EYES' freaks always bring trouble to our peaceful society!"**

" **I agreed this 'curse child' are responsible for the death of my love one, so her life should not spare."**

The glasses man grin in a twisted way when he knows the people is backing him up.

"did you hear that officer, this creature is nothing, but trouble. Thus, this creature only bring trouble to us, and they failed our peaceful society."

" **NO!"** Sachi shout in grimly tone with a fiery hatred burning on his eyes. " **THE SOCIETY FAILED THEM."**

" **YOU, YOU, YOU, AND EVERY PEOPLE WHO TREAT THESE GIRLS BADLY. THOSE ARE THE PEOPLE WHO FAILED THESE CHILDREN. MEN LIKE YOU ARE THE REASON WHY THIS GIRL COMMITTED SUCH DESPERATE ACTION, AND LIVED IN SUCH MISERABLE LIFE. AND I DESPISED YOU FOR THAT BECAUSE ALL OF YOU ARE BUNCH OF IGNORANT ADULTS WHO ARE BLINDLY BLAMING YOUR FEARS INTO THESE CHILDREN, AND HURTING THIS INNOCENT 'HUMAN' GIRLS SHAME ON YOU!"**

Every person on this group were shut in silent. Everyone were disbelief of what they are witnessing. They never thought that their will be a person on their society that are willingly to fight, and protect this 'curse children' from them. Thus, they all glared at the officer with mixed of hatred, and fear.

"hmph, I know most of you all people will never understand what I just told you all, but for those who do understand. I hope you realize the mistakes, and shameful acts you done to these poor girls. God, I hope you start to change from now on, and start helping these poor girls."

 **-POLICE SIRENS-**

A police car finally arrived in the scene. Then two police man went out from the car, and investigate the problem.

"what's going on here?" asked by police man.

"oh, officers. Don't worry there is another police officer handling the problem." The bystander replies.

"what? But we are the first police officers who just arrived in the scene." The police man said in confusion.

The duo cops glance toward the crowd, and their they saw a strange robot guy standing in the middle of the crowd.

"that is not a police officer!" the police man shouts in fear.

"shit!" Sachi cursed to himself when he sees the real cops arrived in the scene.

Before the cops pulled out the guns from their holster. Sachi swiftly pull out his arms, and shoot them with his stasis. Result, they turn to blue, and they start to move slow.

Sachi slipped his hand into Scarlett, and Kyoko body. Then he pulled both up to his shoulder, and he carry them both in his shoulder.

"brace yourself girls, because we are going to run, and it's going to be fast." Sachi said.

Therefore, Sachi ran away from them as fast as he can while he is carrying the two girls on his shoulder. Though, some men tried to catch him, but they end up losing stamina because he is too fast for them because of the **Riot security suit** that are aiding his speed.

"Enju" Rentarou said.

"y-yes." Enju reply.

"you go home first."

* * *

 **-police sirens-**

Sachi glance to his back, and their he sees two police cars catching up with him. since the car will outrun him soon. Sachi decide to run in the alley between the buildings. Successfully, the car can't fit on the alleyway, so the police decide chase him in the alleyway on foot. Though, Sachi is faster than them when it comes to running.

Now, Sachi can see the end of the alleyway so, he ran as fast as he can to get out of this alley. Out of nowhere a police car pop up, and the car block this end of the alley. Sachi braced his speed, and turn around. Though, as he turns to his back there is three police behind him with their weapon ready. Thus, him, and the girls got cornered by the cops.

"Freeze!" the cops said while they are aiming their weapon at them. "put your hands above the air."

Sachi gently put the girls down in the ground, and they all raise their hand in the air

'Onii-chan, should I beat them.' Scarlett said through telepathy.

'no' Sachi reply. 'I handle this.'

 **-beep, beep-**

A hologram R.I.G call display pop up on his right eye. And he answered it.

"Not, now ANTI. We are in the bad situation right now." Sachi whispered.

"sorry, captain, but I am here to inform you that my prototype upgrade is successfully applied to my system."

"oh" Sachi reply while he realizes a wise plan. "ANTI, I want you to go to my coordinates ASAP. And don't forget to use your stealth drive."

"as you command captain. Activating self A.I pilot. Activating cloak drive. E.T.A 5 minutes."

Sachi closed the RIG call, and glance towards the police.

"sir, I think there is misunderstanding here." Sachi said.

"Shut up your mouth, tin-can." The cop said "you are nothing, but a 'red eyes' sympathizers. Thus, you are all under arrest for stealing, and committing a physical assault against the security guard"

"Sir, this are all kids. They no need to go to jail." Sachi reply with worried tone. "I go, sir. I go jail just let these kids go."

"what!?" Scarlett protest. "Onii-chan, you can't go to jail."

"Yes, Mister. You done too much for me. I go instead." Kyoko protest.

"don't worry girls I handle this." Sachi retort.

"everyone arrests them." the grumpy cop commanded.

One of the cops pull out a handcuff, and approach Kyoko. Kyoko red eyes light up, and growl at the police. Before the police can touch Kyoko. She swings her arm, and hit the cops' wrist. The cops wince in pain while the handcuff flew in the air, and drop to the ground. The cops got alerted from kyoko aggressive action. Thus, they aim the gun at her, and shoot Kyoko.

Bullet blew from their pistol muzzle, and it travel toward Kyoko. Kyoko froze when she saw bullets coming towards her. thus, she closed her eyes, and wait for her inevitable end to come.

 **-P-taff, p-taff, p-taff. *richoceted sound*-**

The gun went silent, and there is no more noise except her breath. Though, she doesn't feel hurt or any wet around her body. Instead she feels a warm sensation enveloping her entire body.

"did I… did I die?" Kyoko mumble.

"*chuckle* no you are still on Earth kiddo." Sachi reply.

Kyoko shot her eyes open. For her surprise, Sachi is the one who covering her entire body, and he is protecting her from the bullet like a turtle shell that surround her.

"M-Mister, are you alright?" Kyoko asked with worried tone.

"*chuckle* I am alright. To be honest I should be the one asking you."

"w-why…why are you willing to risk your life to a 'curse child' that you just met?" Kyoko asked while she reach her hands to his helmet cheeks, and her red iris staring at his crimson visor.

"well because there is now way I just watch, and let the cute girl like you get hurt." Sachi reply bluntly. "I rather do something in my power to protect the girl who need my help like you."

Kyoko rosy cheeks blushed like a tomato when she hears Sachi thoughtful words, and actions. In response she buried her head against his steel chest just to hide her blushing cheeks from him.

"ufufufufufu~, Onii-chan are you saying those cool line just to impress Kyoko to you~" Scarlett chimed in with a mischievous smile.

"no, I do not. I am just telling what I really feel." Sachi retort.

"Tee-hee~, relax Onii-chan I am merely jest." Scarlett reply with a cheeky tongue out.

Sachi sigh under his helmet, and shook his head. Then he gently released Kyoko away from him, and he secretly pull out his **Plasma cutter** , and set its energy power on the lowest setting. Good enough to stun his enemy without killing them.

" **you know it's understandable if you guys shoot me**." Sachi stood up while the bullets that hit his armor fell to the ground.

When, the cops see that their bullets have no effect on Sachi. All the cops muscle tremble in fear, and all of them aim their iron sight at him.

" **But, shooting a harmless girl without hesitation is something that I can't comprehend."** Sachi said as he ready to pull out his Plasma cutter. **"therefore, I will not tolerate your cruel action that you are trying to do with this innocent girl."**

 **-VROOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM, BEEP! BEEP! -**

Everyone blinked in surprised when they hear that familiar sound. They look back, and there they saw a scooter coming towards them. the scooter halts.

"Officers! I order you to stand down." Said the man riding the scooter.

"who the hell are you?" asked by grumpy officer. "I don't know who you are kid, but this is police business, and normal citizen like you has no right to interfere.

The young teen with a messy dark blue hair who are wearing a black suit just stepped down from the scooter, and he pull out an I.D of "Tendo Civil Security Corporation"

"I am Satomi Rentarou, from Tendo Civil Security Corporation." Rentarou said. "I am here to order you to stand down. And let my agent go"

All the police eyes went wide, and got spooked when they heard the young man.

"no way, why there is a 'civil security' here?!" other cops mumble in worried.

"there is now way a high school kid like you are part of 'civil security'. Show me that license"

Rentarou gave his badge, and I.D. to the nearest officer. The officer took it, and check his I.D, and his badge.

"no way, he is really a civil security" Said the cops in fear.

"Fuck." The grumpy cop curse while sweat dropping on his forehead. "what the hell 'civil security' wants from us?"

"we simply want to let these agents go." Rentarou said with a serious tone.

"agents?"

"yes, you officers are interfering top secret covert ops, and that man is part of this ops. Thanks to you guys, you almost put our agent identity exposed, and putting our mission at risked. Now, I was sent here by the higher ups to stop you officers for jeopardizing the mission. So, you have two options just let this people go, and pretend this nothing happens at all, or arrest him, and we are all going to talk this to the court or worse you guys get fired because of your irrational actions. Your choice."

The officer starts to look each other with their worried eyes, and whispering while their voice trembling in fear.

" _hey, is this for real?"_

" _I never heard of these secret covert ops."_

" _that's why there is a word 'secret' your dumbass. It was not supposed to be known."_

" _hey, Sarge. Is it really worth to arrest them? I just recently got into this job, and I don't want to lose my job that early you know."_

" _yeah, lets get out of here. I don't want to lose my benefits."_

The grumpy officer sigh, and stroke his nape.

"alright, alright. We are going now, and let this people go. Just don't tell this your higher ups. We promised we will never ever remember this, and pretend that we did not see anything."

"good" Rentarou said with a poker face.

The cops start to holster their gun, and went back to the car. Thus, the police cars starts to drove away from them. Leaving the two men, and the two girls alone in the alleyway.

Rentarou poker face broke into smile, and sigh in relief. While also everyone sighs in gladness.

"that's a great 'speech skill' you have, man. Persuading an officer like that take some balls of steel" Sachi reply while his helmet folded into pieces, and return itself to his suit, and revealed his black barber cut hairstyle, and his blue eyes. "anyway, thanks for saving our ass back there, and we really owe you that one."

"no problem, I am just glad I made it in time." Rentarou reply with a smile. "To be honest, I should be thanking you for making me realize the mistake of the society, and the importance of this children to us."

"oh, you were there?"

"yeah, I was there. Thanks for the timing, if only I wasn't their then god knows what will happen to you guys." Rentarou answered, and offer his hand to him. "Anyway, my name is Satomi Rentaoru."

"good to meet you Rentarou-san." Sachi reply with a big smile while he shook his hands. "I am Sachihiro Hisato. Just Call me Sachi"

"my turn! my turn! my name is Scarlett Winter. I am Sachi little sister. Nice to meet you Rentarou-san" Scarlett said with an enthusiastic energy.

"I-I am K-Kyoko. I come from the 'outer area'" Kyoko said shyly while she hides behind Sachi.

"before you ask, let me tell you that I am not belong to this city. Me, and my sister are outlanders." Said Sachi.

"outlander?" Rentarou asked while he tilt his head to the side.

Sachi coughed, and he explained to Rentarou where they came from, and how they came here. Of course, he did not tell the real story instead he used the same explanation he said from the Elder back then.

* * *

"so, their still someone living outside the Tokyo area." Rentarou mumble in bitter tone. "My condolences to death of your fellow friend. I too know how its feels losing your love one against Gastrea. That is why I become a civil security to protect the people I care from Gastrea."

"Understandable." Sachi reply with an empathetic tone. "Anyway, what is the deal with this 'civil security'. And why the officers got spooked when you told you are a civil security."

"well, let me explain." Renatrou said while he strokes his chin. "well if the police, and detectives job is to investigate crimes, and enforce law, and order in the city. Us…...the Civil security corporation job is to protect, and assist the detectives from Gastrea event, and we expertly neutralize the Gastrea threat in the city. Of course, civil security goes in pair. One **promoter** , and another is an **initiator**."

"promoter?...Initiator?" Sachi asked with his single eye brow rising.

"the Promoter which is me, whom is tasked with analyzing battle situations, and the other being the Initiator, young girls with superhuman abilities." Rentarou answered.

"wait your partner is a 'curse child'" Sachi reply with a narrowed eye.

"I know its sound disturbing. But, the humanity has no choice. These children have superhuman abilities that can outmatch a Gastrea monster. Without this kids Tokyo area or the promoter will not stand a chance against Gastrea monstrosity." Rentarou said with a bitter tone. "Though, Sachi-san. Don't misunderstand me. These girls might have superior physique ability, agility, and recovery speed, but their hearts aren't special. To me this girls like Enju are just normal kids. That is why I must show her the way as her partner."

"Is that so" Sachi said with a satisfied smile. "you are a good person Rentarou-san."

"same to you, Sachi-san. You stood bravely beside the 'curse child', and defending her from those foolish men. That brave action is really admirable to me." Rentarou said with a smile. "Anyway, since you, and your sisters are new here. Do you guys have any idea what to do next?"

"nah, me, and my Onii-chan has no clue what to do after this." Scarlett chimed in.

"y-yeah, she is right." Sachi reply with a sheepish smile.

"hmmm…...what about join the Tendo Civil Security Corporations." Rentarou suggested.

"joining with you guys?" Sachi asked.

"yeah, our civil security doesn't have enough workers on our company, so we be happy you guys to join with us. Also, you guys will surely fit on this job. I mean you, and your sister is leaving outside of this Tokyo area for very long time. I am sure you guys have veteran experience when fighting against Gastrea, and judging from your sister 'red eye' she is also having a superhuman ability. Therefore, you, and your sister are fit to do this job, and you guys are welcome to join to Tendo civil security corporation."

"that is a tempting offer." Sachi said while he strokes his chin.

' _well if I do not accept this offer then I have no know idea what to do tomorrow. Also, the way the job works I am sure we are fit on this job. Well atleast if I take this then I have a job in the city, and a way to earn money.'_ Sachi thought to himself.

"well becoming a protector of the Tokyo area doesn't sound so bad" Sachi muttered.

"I agreed, Onii-chan." Scarlett chimed in with enthusiastic energy, and cute cheeky smile"I wanna be a hero too, or should I say your heroine onii-chan~"

' _this kid….'_

Sachi sigh, and stroke his nape. And said. "Alright, I accept the offer. When do we start."

"good! You can start tomorrow. Here let me give you the address of the corporations, and our company number." Rentarou said while he hands in the Tendo civil security business card, and the address to him.

"thanks man, I see you tomorrow then." Sachi said with a smile.

"you are welcome. We meet you there tomorrow." Rentarou reply.

After that, they bid their farewell. Then Rentarou begun to walk away from them, and he head back his way to home.

..

* * *

"alright, looks like all went well." Sachi said in relief. Then his head turn to Kyoko, and he said to her. "Let's go Kyoko-san, it's time for you to return to your friends."

But, before they leave. Kyoko grab Sachi hand, and she look at up to him then said. "No, I don't want go back there."

"why not?" Sachi reply with her brow rises.

"because, I-I already found the family that I am looking for." Kyoko said while her rosy cheeks start to heat up like a frying pan.

"family?"

"hai" Kyoko said shyly. "I finally found the person who will love me, and take care of me. And that's you Sachi-sama."(AN: hai=yes)

"I…. ah…. I-" before he can respond to her. out of no where Scarlett scream in joy.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Did you heard that Onii-chan. Kyoko-chan said she want to be part of our little family." Scarlett said with a big smile on her face.

Then, Scarlett jump into Kyoko, and she wrap her arms around Kyoko torso. Then, she smudges her puffy cheeks against Kyoko cheeks.

"a-are you alright with that Scarlett-chan?" Kyoko reply shyly with a blush on her face, and she seems not bother that much of Scarlett clingy behavior. "are you alright with me becoming part of your family member."

"Of course, ~" Scarlett reply with warm smile. "You know I always want to have a sister. And when I saw you. I think you and I will really get along as sisters. Well, you must remember though. That I am Sachi number one girl, and you have to tell me first if you want to have a sweet time with my beloved Onii-chan."

"I have no problem with that. I also want to be your sister, Scarlet-chan." Kyoko said shyly while she cutely shrouds her blush, and her warm smile using her hands. "but, do you think Sachi-sama will accept me."

"well let's ask him" Scarlett suggest.

They both turn to Sachi, and look up to him.

"Onii-chan, can she be part of our family, please~. I really want Kyoko to be part us." Scarlett said.

"Please, S-Sachi-sama. I beg you to accept me to be your family member. I promise I will not let you down." Kyoko begs.

When Sachi look upon them. he can see both cute girls looking up to him with their puppy eyes, and both waiting impatiently for his response.

' _argh….damn it. those puppy eye always get me. Either do I really have a choice?'_

Sachi sigh, and nod. "Okay, Kyoko can live with us from now on."

Kyoko spirited had lifted into joy. Her chest jump, and dance in bliss when the person she liked is willing to accept her despite of who she is. Therefore, she gave a him with a warm smile on her lips then she wraps her hands around Sachi waist, and pinned him down to the ground.

UFF!

"Thank you! Thank you! Sachi-sama. You have no idea how happy I am. Because of you I finally found that I am yearning for very long time. So, I promised to make you happy, Sachi-sama." Kyoko said while she smudges her soft cheeks against his steel abdomen.

"yeah, me too. I promised to make you both happy." Sachi reply with a smile as he gently patting Kyoko chestnut hair. In response, she giggles from the ticklish sensation.

"hey! this is unfair." Scarlett complained. "I also want to hug Onii-chan body."

Uff!

Scarlett jump into his chest, and she lay her body against it.

"Come on, Onii-chan I want you to pat me too." Scarlett request as she cutely pout her rosy cheeks.

Sachi sigh, and he also put his hand on Scarlett red hair, and he gently caressing it.

"tee-hee~ I really like being pampered by Onii-chan." Scarlett reply with a warm smile. "Also, your body feels very warm~"

"Agreed" Kyoko chimed in while she still smudging her squishy cheeks against his steel abdomen. "Sachi-sama is warm. I am sure it will feel better without his armor. Anyway, can you be my body pillow tonight. Sachi-sama?"

"yes, onii-chan can you be also my body pillow, and hug you all night long." Scarlett asked with a smile.

"nope" Sachi decline.

"aaaawwww, meanie~" Kyoko said while she cutely pouts her cheeks, and she lightly slammed her fist on his steel abdomen.

"You no fun, Onii-chan~" Scarlett said while she also cutely pouts her cheeks

"anyway, girls can you please stand up. Because your body is too heavy for me. And I really want to go home, and rest right now." Sachi begged.

The two girls blinked, and both look at each other. Then they realize that they are hugging him for very long time. So, they both smile, and giggle in joy.

The girls stood up, and they gave him a hand. Sachi grab their hands, and the two girls help him to pull up from the ground.

Sachi stood, and he brush himself off. Then a hologram R.I.G call display pop up on his right side.

 **-beep! beep! beep! -**

Sachi press the hologram display to accept the call.

"What is it ANTI?" Sachi said.

"Captain, I am here to inform you that I arrived in your current location." ANTI reply

"what where?"

"look up."

He looks up in the sky, and all he can see is a gorgeous orange late afternoon sky.

"where?"

"oh, sorry captain. I forgot to inform you that the USM Typhon cloaking device are still in active."

"oh, that's a pretty neat prototype tech we got in that ship." Sachi said with his jaw drop when he realizes that he is looking up at the invisible ship.

"Shall I deactivate it then open the hatch, and give you a ladder rope for you to get in."

"No, no, negative ANTI." Sachi quickly reply while he tinkers his R.I.G console on his right arm. "just meet us on 'outer area.' Here I give you the coordinates of the place, and don't forget to use the stealth drive"

"understood. Coordinated received. See you their Captain."

"you too."

The invisible ship begun to fly away from them, and the USM Typhon flew through the outer area.

"who are we going to meet Sachi-sama." Kyoko asked with a curious face.

"my ship"

"you mean boat?" Kyoko reply as she tilts her head.

"nope." Sachi answered teasingly. "you will know soon enough. Once, when we get there"

Kyoko dislike Sachi dismissive answer. Thus, she glances at him with her narrowed eyes while she pouts her rosy cheeks.

"anyway, shall we go now girls?"

The duo cute sisters smile, and nod in agreement. thus, all of them start to leave the street, and they head back to the 'outer area.'

To be continued~

* * *

AN:

Merry X-mas my fellow readers! I hope you guys have a great, and enjoyable X-mas experienced this year. Now, as always. I am happy to publish a new chapter for this series, and I hope you guys are having fun when you are reading this story. Anyway, that's all I can say. Feel free to criticize me, and ask question to me if you have one. So, this is it. goodbye, and see you guys in the next chapter. Also, Merry X-mas again. Bye~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:**

 **I don't own Dead space game, and its lore. it belongs to Visceral games. Also, i don't own black bullet series its belong to Shiden Kanzaki. That's all, and enjoy.**

 **..**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 **-USM, Typhon. Captain private quarters-**

A young man who wear a CEC white shirt, and a pajama pants. He peacefully lay down, and sleeping on his massive bed. Though, his peaceful slumber were disturbed when he felt some weight on his chest, and a rough sensation on his left arm.

 **munyumunyumunyu~**

Sachi ears, and his shut eyes twitch when he heard a weird mumble. So, he slowly opens his eyes, and stare blankly up at the ceiling. Sachi try to lift his left hand to wipe his cloudy eyes. Strangely, he can't lift it up because he felt someone is holding tightly his left arm. So, he lift his free right arm up instead, and wipe his cloudy eyes with his right hand. Finally, his eyesight, and his mind are clear as the sky. Then he grabs his blanket, and lift it up.

"well, well, well. What do we have here?" Sachi mumble with his single brow raise.

There Sachi sees the little girl that has a red shoulder length hair, and a side swept hair bang that cover her left eye. And she is sleeping on top of him. Scarlet wrapped her arms around his torso, and she is cutely munching on his white CEC shirt, while she making a purring sound. As for his left, there he sees the little girl that has a chestnut messy waist length hair, and she is sleeping peacefully beside him. Kyoko comfortably sleeping on his left arm, and she is hugging it like a pillow. Though, Kyoko is drooling from her lips, and its dripping on to his arm.

 **-beep! beep! -**

The R.I.G alarm clock hologram display showed up on his right eye. He checks the time, and he sees the time is already 6:00 AM in the morning. He yawns, and he turn off the hologram alarm clock. Though, the two girls were disturbed by the alarm. Because of that, they both growl in annoyance, and they slowly opened their crimson eyes.

"good morning, girls." Sachi greeted them.

"Good morning Onii-chan~" Scarlet woke up while she stretch, and rub her cloudy eye.

"Good morning, Sachi-sama" Kyoko woke up and yawn while she rubs her cloudy eyes, but still clinging on his left arm.

"how's your sleep?"

"well, it's warm, and comfy. I got a good sleep last night." Scarlet answer innocently with a big smile on her lips.

"s-same here. What about you Sachi-sama?" Kyoko shyly replies.

"not gonna lie, last night was the best sleep I ever have. Ever since from the ' **Gadila** '. Well, I feel refresh, but thanks to you guys I am covered of your drool. Ugh."

Kyoko blankly glance at him, and she tilt her head to the side. Then she looked down, and she saw his arm are soak of her saliva.

"I am sorry! I am sorry!" Kyoko apologize panickedly, and she quickly let go his arm. "I didn't mean to do that, Sachi-sama."

"it's fine, its fine. I can change shirt, and wash it off later. No big deal." Sachi reply casually with a kind smile. "now, Scarlett, and Kyoko. Why are you girls sleeping in my room? Did I give you girls your own room to sleep?"

"yes, but we want to sleep with you." Scarlett protested. "it's really comfy, and warm to sleep together with my Onii-san. Also, what's the problem of sleeping with you?"

"well, this is my private room. And men like me need privacy you know."

"privacy?" Scarlett replies, and she raise her single brow. "Onii-chan, ever since we become part of you. All your mind, your memories, and your feelings are being shared between two of us. so, there is no point of hiding your privacy."

"seriously?" Sachi reply with his jaw drop, and eyes wide.

"teehee~ no, I was just joking you silly~" Scarlett reply with her mischievous grin. "I really don't know your memories or your mind, but I know when you feel scared, relax, cautious or you are near to me. I just know your senses, and presence."

Sachi sigh in relief while holding his chest "I hope you are really kidding, Sis. it's pretty uncomfortable if you really know what's going in my mind."

in response, Scarlett grin, and pull her hand up, and show him a peace sign.

Sachi stroke his nape, and turn to Kyoko. "what about you Kyoko? I bet you got drag along by my little sister mischievous plans."

"w-well, yes I did get drag by her." Kyoko reply shyly with a blush on her cheeks while she is avoiding an eye contact. "b-but, I really want to sleep with you even its only one night."

Sachi sigh in defeat, and he patted the both girls gently in their hair. "alright, I let you guys sleep with me occasionally, but please girls try sleep in your own bed."

The girls gleefully smile. They giggle when they feel ticklish, and warm from his pat.

"see, Kyoko-chan. I told you that he will get persuaded."

"yes, you are right."

"So, it was plan from the start. Huh" Sachi mumble, and he smirked in amusement.

"alright, that's it. Time for you girls to go out, and wait. While I go get changed." Sachi said, and he shooed away the two girls to go outside.

Once, the girls went outside of his room. Sachi closed the mechanical slide door, and locked the door.

"damn, I should lock the door in the first place."

Sachi went to the bathroom, take a bath and do his morning business. Then, he goes out of the bathroom, and open his closet. Then, he wears his black CEC shirt, a dark grey flight jacket, and grey military pants, and a black steel boots.

..

* * *

- **USM Typhon. Ship's galley(kitchen)-**

Sizzling, and popping sound coming from the frying pan. While a hot, steamy, and food aroma start filling up the kitchen air.

There we see Sachi diligently cooking some food for their breakfast, and the two girls are just stood there beside him observing the food he is cooking

"wow, that's smells pretty good" Scarlett said with a drool falling from her lips, and while her eyes are gleaming like stars.

"what are you cooking, Sachi-sama?" Kyoko asked while she also drooling from the great smell of his food.

"oh, it's corned beef. That mixed of diced garlic, onion ring, diced carrot, diced leeks and green peas. Pretty standard I guess. Anyway, can you please fix table while I am finishing up cooking our breakfast." Sachi answered while he stirring the frying pan.

"fix the table? but the table is already fix." Scarlett asked while she tilt her head to the side, and Kyoko look at her sister with her brow raise, and disbelief.

Before he retort he remember that Scarlett never eat her food on the table or plate before. Thanks, to her wild nature, and her isolation from outside world. She never experiences eating like a proper human being…. well, she is an alien though.

"Kyoko, can you please help, and teach Scarlett how to prepare the table."

"yes, Sachi-sama." Kyoko reply with enthusiasm.

Kyoko, and Scarlett start to help each other, and prepare the table. Not, until Scarlett clumsily drop the metal cup from her plate, and fell to the floor.

"oopsie" Scarlett said with a sheepish smile.

"*sigh* this is going to be a long day." Sachi muttered.

..

* * *

The food is on the table, and ready to eat. Their plate is filled of rice, improvised corned beef, and sunny side up egg.

"Itadakimasu~" Sachi, and Kyoko said in unison.

While Scarlett glance at them, and she followed too. "I-Ita-Itadakimasu"

Scarlett fix up her sleeves, and prepare to use her bare hands to eat the food. Though, Sachi interrupt her before she be able to do it. Sachi place the spoon, and fork on her hands, and start teaching her how to use it. Surprisingly, she is easily learn to use this convenient tool.

"now, go try it."

Scarlet nod, and pick her spoon, and fork. She scooped the rice, beef, and the egg. Then, she opens her mouth, and eat the contents of her spoon. She is munching the food thoroughly inside her mouth. And she is savouring the taste. Then, she swallowed.

"it tastes really good. Onii-chan!" Scarlett replies with a warm smile.

"I am glad you like it."

Sachi turn to Kyoko. And their he can see Kyoko staring blankly at her plate while biting her spoon.

"How's the food?" Sachi asked in worried tone.

Kyoko look up to him while tears flowing from her eyes.

"does my food taste bad!?" Sachi asked panickedly.

"*sniff* no, your food taste good. It just *sniff* it's just i never thought in whole my life that i will be able to experience this heartwarming experience." Kyoko reply while she put down her spoon on the table, and she wipes the tears from her eye, and smile. " you provide me a place to stay, a warm bed to sleep, a warm food to eat, and treating me like i am one of your family. because of that i just realize i am such a lucky girl."

Kyoko bow down in gratitude towards Sachi, and Scarlett. "Thank you for everything you did to me. I am forever in your debt."

Sachi stood up, and lift her head up. Then he gently smile, and said. "Kyoko, you don't owe us anything. Remember that ever since you asked to come with us. I are already considered you as part of my family. Because of that I will take care of you, and treat you like one of my sibling."

Kyoko blushed, and her heart dance in bliss. She looks up to him, and she hold his palm. Then she places his palm against her rosy cheeks, and she gently caressing it.

"Thank you, Onii-san. I feel really glad you find me, and thanks to you. You made this girl dream come true." Kyoko said with a bright smile.

"hehehehehe~, see i told you Kyoko-chan. You don't have to worry anything because me, and onii-chan accepted you as our family. so, you don't have to be such a worrywart, and be too reserved. Just be yourself, and we will accept who you are." Winter reply with a grin on her lips, and biting her spoon.

"you are right. i should not be so worried at such a small things." Kyoko reply with a smile, and nod. "and i try my best to be more open to you guys."

"That's the Spirit, sister!" Scarlett said with a cheerful smile, and she took a last bite on her spoon. Then, she glance upon her empty plate, she grab it, and open her mouth to prepare to eat it. "now, i finished my delicious food. i wonder what my plate taste like~"

"NO, DON'T DO IT!" Sachi, and Kyoko shout in unison, and they both jump on her to stop her.

* * *

Sachi, and the girls stood on the elevator ramp while it descend down to the cargo bay. The girls walk ahead of him while he walk towards his working station on the left side of the cargo bay. Then, he stood in front of the suit station that called ' **suit kiosk'.** He step inside of the station, and lay his back against the suit bed. After that, the metallic shutters automatically sealed itself to proceed its procedure. Then, mechanical arms, and clamps begun to move, and they attach the ' **riot security suit'** on his body **.** The **suit kiosk** shutters open up, and he step outside with his armor on. Then, he stretched his muscle while his suit thruster begun to adjust itself. Although, the armor has no longer have the 'police' insignia on his shoulder guard.

Sachi nod in satisfaction, and he let his folding helmet consume his head, and the two-slit red visor flash like a scorching flame. Then, he hear a sound of wheel coming toward his direction. He glance beside him, and there he see six spider wheel robot called **scavenger bot.** This group of bots drove, and stood in front of him.

"Good Morning, Sir. SB-600. Reporting for duty!" the scavenger bot greet him in a British accent.

"Good Morning to you too, SB-600." Sachi reply, and he pick up his two modified weapons from the workbench. "I hope you remember the briefing mission i told you last night."

"Aye, this fine lad remember the mission details." SB-600 nod in excitement. "The mission was to assist Akane, and the girls to scavenge some scraps for them, and we make sure to keep them out from that dangerous places. except us of course….."

"Outstanding, SB-6. Also, don't worry the Gastrea seems don't mind you guys" Sachi reply, and he glanced down to the floor where SB-6, and the other bots stood.

"of course sir! we are aware of that. although, as a Scavenger bot. I never thought that it will come to this point of my life that i will perform a babysitter duties sir…." The SB-6 said in sarcasm.

"Hah! i too never thought i will meet a sarcastic scavenger bot like you" Sachi reply, and chuckle in his amusement.

"hahahaha! good one sir." SB-6 said, and burst to laughter.

"anyway, let's go, and meet the girls" Sachi said. Then, him and his six scavenger bot went outside of the work station.

Sachi step out from his work station while he holding a knapsack. He glance around, and their he see Kyoko playing tag with Scarlett, and she running after the red hair girl around the open space of the cargo bay.

"Kyoko-chan!" Sachi call for her, and he is waving his hand.

Kyoko glance at Sachi, and she hurriedly walk towards his brother. Then, she stood in front of him, and greet him with her sweet smile.

"Yes, Onii-san?" Kyoko asked.

"you said you are going back to your friends, right?"

"hai!" Kyoko reply with enthusiasm. "i am going back to my Elder place because i want to thank them for sending you to help me. if wasn't for them i will not be in here with you."

"good!" Sachi said, and he hand in the knapsack to Kyoko. "since, you are going there i want you to give this to your friends."

"what is this?" Kyoko said in curiosity, and she check the contents of the bag. Her eyes stretch wide when she saw the contents of the knapsack. the bag contained of several rations, canned goods, and a large container that contain the food that he cooked before. "Oh boy, my friends will be happy to have this. Thank you, Onii-san for deciding to help them."

"No, problem. Anyway, I want you to guide this scavenger bots to Akane." Sachi said, and the six bots approach Kyoko.

"is this the robots that you talked about last night?" Kyoko asked while her eyes shining like stars, and tempting to grab the cute robot in front of her.

"yes, this is scavenger bots. they can help you scavenge for scraps in the place where you can't reach, and go. also, they can scavenge in the dangerous area without Akane going in there." Sachi said, and he glance at the bot. "SB-600 meet my little sister. Kyoko-chan."

"good to meet you, M'lady. I am SB-600, and i am at your service." The bot reply with an enthusiasm.

"oh, the robot can talk. how cute." Kyoko giggle. "Nice to meet you too, SB-san."

"just remember we are not toys, but a sophisticated military bots"

"of course, i will try to remember that" Kyoko said, and blush in embarrassment

"SB-6, if anything bad happens call me as soon as possible, Okay?" Sachi asked with concern.

"Aye, Sir. I will." The Scavenger bot reply with confidence, and it salute using its right leg wheel. "Don't worry sir, i will keep them out from danger."

"anyway, it's time for us to go." Sachi said while he went to the hologram console to open the ramp. The ramp mechanism drop down, and open the way out of the ship. "Kyoko, i want you to take care of yourself, and return home before sunset. also, if anything bad happen. Use the phone i gave you last night, to call me. Okay?"

"Hai, I will Onii-san" Kyoko answered with a warm smile. "Goodbye, and I wish you good luck for your new job."

Sachi chuckle under his helmet, and pat Kyoko hair. He rub her head gently, and she giggle because she feel ticklish from his pat.

"alright, let's move on!" Scarlett said with cheerful tone, and raise her fist up to the air.

the girls, bots, and the sole survivor exit the USM Typhon. Then, they all bid their farewell, and separate their ways.

* * *

 **-Tendou Civil Security, office.-**

Satomi, and Enju stood in the middle of the spacious office room. Where both of them stood in front of the boss working desk. Behind this desk is a teenage girl who comfortably sat on her chair. She has a fair skin, violet eyes, and her long black hair has a haircut of traditional Japanese princess style. Also, she has a slender curvaceous figure, and long legs. Lastly,Her current attire resembles a schoolgirl outfit and involves a connected, black dress, designed to look like a flower at the end; petals slightly patterned and revealing her thighs. The edges of the bottom piece spot a light blue color and, on the inside, a much lighter color. Also, Her legs are hidden under the black thigh high socks, and she has a pair of high shoes.

"soo….Satomi-kun. You are telling that you met two new employee yesterday who are interested to join in our company." Kisara said in serene tone, and she steeple her hand on the desk.

"Y-Yes!" Satomi said with a sheepish smile, and his forehead sweating nervously. "I believe they will coming here right now, as we speak."

"And you inform this important information to me just today!"Kisara shot a darkly glare at Satomi, which made the young man jump in fear. Then, she reply in a grimly tone. "You are worthless as ever, Satomi-kun."

"Really!?, there are new promoter, and initiator coming to join us today!" Enju chimed in with a excitement, and her gentle crimson eye is gleaming like a star.

"yes, Enju." Rentarou reply kindly.

"Rentarou, who are they, and what do they look like?" The twin hair girl asked in curiosity while she moving around Rentarou like a playful rabbit.

"Be patient, Enju. Soon you will meet them, and you will recognize them." Rentarou said with a smile.

"hehehehehe. I am excite to meet our new friends!" Enju giggle cheerfully, and she has grin on her lips.

Kisara cough fakingly to get their attention, and said. "Anyway, Thanks to our idiot Satomi-kun here. i don't have enough time to gather information about this new employee of ours, and I am not in presentable condition because i am not prepared. if you only told me this last night, I be ready to face them, and know a little things about them."

"Well on the bright side Kisara-san, we have a new employee that willing to work with us." Satomi retort.

"Its president, Satomi-kun. Call me President when we are in our workplace." Kisara reply in annoyance, and her index finger tapping harder on her table. "Also, remember Satomi-kun. it's part of your job to inform me this kind of information as soon as possible. Not, later!"

Rentarou stroke his nape, and sigh in frustration. "Well, even if you gather information about them. I bet you will not found anything about them."

"what do you mean by that?" Kisara asked, and her single brow raise in question.

Satomi gather his thoughts before he reply. Then, he began to explain the story of this new employees that they will hire today.

* * *

"so, this guys has been living at the Gastrea territory for months, and surviving there?" Kisara asked in disbelief.

"well that's what they told me. so, yeah." The young man answer kindly.

"if that was true then this guys will be the most experience promoter, and initiator among the civil securities rank. and it will be foolish for me to turn their offer down…...we going this need this people." Kisara muttered with a serious tone, and she steeple her hand on the table while her stern eye glare at the entrance of the office.

They flinch when they heard a knock on the door. Then, they compose themselves, and they prepared to meet them.

"yes, its open. you can come in." Kisara said.

the door hinges creak, and the new comers open the office door. Then, the two new employee step inside the office room. Enju, and Kisara eye wide up, and their jaw drop in surprise when they saw this two unique employees. The new promoter wear a jet black Hi-tech armor, and a Hi-tech helmet that has two-slit red visor. The initiator has a shoulder length hair, and a side swept hair bang that cover her left red eye. Also, she wear a white unitologist hoodie coat, and a black shorts.

"is this the Tendou civil security?" Sachi kindly asked while his helmet disassemble itself into pieces, and retreat back itself to the hologram projector of the suit. Which reveal his black barber cut hairstyle, his yellowish skin, and his blue eyes.

Kisara close her jaw, and composed herself. and speak in professional manner. " Yes, You are in right place. I believe you two are the new employee who are interested to join in my Tendo Civil Security company. Yes?"

"yes, Ma'am." Sachi reply in polite tone, and nod. Then, he begun to introduced himself. "My name is Sachihiro Hisato. A former tech engineer, and a security of Gadila. Also, just call me Sachi. and the girl beside me is my little sister. Her name is Scarlett Winter."

"hello~" Scarlett greet them with a smile, and wave her hand.

"well, it's nice to meet you Sachi-san, and Scarlett-chan." The president said with a smile, and she point herself. "My name is Kisara Tendo. The president of Tendo civil security. You can call me Kisara in public, but you have to call me a president during workplace."

"duly noted, president." Sachi nod, and answer kindly.

"well, will you look at that. you haven't been hire here yet, but you already acknowledge me as your president." Kisara jaw drop in surprise, and she is astound by this man response. Then, she shot a glare at Satomi, and she mischievously badmouth at him. "Unlike, this certain useless, and idiot young man. He is been working here for very long time, and he still can't properly call my name."

"Guu!" Satomi shriek in pain when he feel his honor just been stab.

"Anyway, let's go back into our business." Kisara said with her stern eye, and she steeple her hand on the table. "Now, Tell me why you want to join our company?"

Sachi gather his thoughts first, and then he reply with a serious tone. "Me, and my sister has a lot of experience fighting against Gastrea, and we learn a lot of skill that will aid us in a critical situation. That is why we decide to join in your company so we can use the experience, and skill we learn to save people from Gastrea."

"You answered well." Kisara muttered, and nod in satisfaction. "Alright, I decide to hire you to my company."

"O-Okay" Sachi said with unsteady voice, and surprise from her quick decision. "B-But, is it fine for you to hire a person who did not go through proper procedure of becoming promoter, and initiator. You see, we are outlanders, and w-"

"don't worry about that. I know where you came from, and what happen to you. Satomi-kun already told me your story" Kisara interrupted Sachi, and reply with serious tone "And, I know certain people who will easily fix that problem. All you have to worry is how you guys will be able to prove that both of you have experience, and skill to fight against Gastrea at the next mission we face. And from that mission outcome, I will decide whether you both truly capable to do the civil security job. So, Don't make me regret my decision."

"Don't worry, President. we will not let you down." Sachi, and Scarlet reply in unison while their stern eye fixed at the president of Tendo.

"good, now time to meet the people you will work with." Kisara said, and gestured her hand at Satomi, and Enju. Telling them to introduced themselves.

"well, you guys already met me before except my partner who standing beside me." Satomi said with a smile. "this is my partner, her name-"

"Enju! Aihara Enju!" Enju interrupted Satomi, and she reply with a cheerily smile. Then, she jump from her feet, and stood in front of them. "I recognize both of you. You are the one who bravely stood, and defend the 'curse child' yesterday."

"Oh, you were there too?" Sachi asked.

"yep, i see it all. I see you both help the 'cursed child', and defend her against those men. Which is rare to find among the people this days. so…" Enju bow down in gratitude. "Thank you for helping that child. I really appreciate for defending her against those bad men."

"Oh, no. you don't have to thank us. We just did what is right thing to do." Sachi reply, and his cheeks blushed up a bit because he is not used to this kind of compliment.

Enju lift her head up, and she reply in serene tone. "No, really you guys deserve to be thanked for the kind actions that have you done to the girl."

"well, if you say so." Sachi said while his bashful eyes look away, and stroke his nape.

"Enju-chan. are you a 'curse child' too. I don't mean to be rude, but you red eyes is not flickering like those other kids i met?" Scarlett chimed in, and asked in curiosity.

"of course, I am. look!" As soon as the twin ponytail girl said that. Her red eye shimmer like a flame. "My model is a Rabbit initiator."

"Rabbit initiator?" Scarlett asked, and she tilt her head to the side.

"that means my abilities is based on my agility, fast recovery, and the strength of my legs!" Enju reply while she stick her flat chest out in pride, and she has a cute smug on her lips. "By the way, Scarlett-chan. What is your model?"

"yeah, i too was wondering what is your abilities?" Kisara chimed in, and asked in curiosity. While Satomi is also curious of Scarlett Model too.

Sachi froze when he just realize that Scarlett has very different power compare to the other 'curse child', and showing her power might made them suspect that she is not a curse child. So, he decide to stop Scarlett for showing her powers until this happen.

"i don't know what is my model, but i can show you this….." Scarlett said. Then, she let her two blade like limbs sprout behind her back.

The whole people inside of the office were surprised of what just Scarlett shown to them. While Sachi is nervously sweating, and fear that they might be afraid of her.

"Woooow! That is so cool." Enju said in her amazement, and her eyes is gleaming like stars. Then, she move around Scarlett like a playful bunny. "I never seen that kind of ability before or even heard of. What else can you do?"

"well, I can morph my hands into sharp claws." Scarlett reply with enthusiasm. "But, i can't show it right now, because i am afraid i might accidentally cut some things here."

"That's a shame, but anyway i will still see your abilities in the future battle."

Sachi was surprised of Enju reaction. He never thought that this girl will be more interested on Scarlet more, instead of fearing her which is good. Also, he can see Satomi, and Kisara is looking at Scarlett not in fear, but in astonishment, and curiosity. Therefore, Sachi sigh in gladness because no one in the room is afraid of her, and they still think of her as a 'Curse child.'

"Have you ever seen that kind of ability among other initiator, Kisara-san?" Satomi asked.

"No, i never seen or heard an ability to morph the parts of your body into weapon"

Enju place her index finger on her lips, and tilt her head to the side when she see the two blade limbs of Scarlett twitching. Then, she tempted to touch it, and her hands move close to Scarlett red fleshy blade limbs.

"Hiiii!" Scarlett jump in surprise, and her cheeks blush when she felt someone grab her blade like limbs. Then, she glance at her back, and there she can see Enju grabbing her blade like limbs. "E-Enju-chan, Be caref-ful i-its sensitive."

Enju swiftly pull out her hand, and apologize. "I-I am sorry, i didn't mean to surprise you like that!"

"N-No, it's fine to touch it. Just don't be so rough. Okay?" Scarlett said with a sweet smile.

"Alright!" Enju reply with a smile. Then, she began to examined Scarlett blade like limbs again.

Enju move her hand up, and down on Scarlet red fleshy blade limbs, and she can feel that its slimy, and squishy at same time. Which this sensation mesmerised her, and she feel addictive to this squishy sensation.

"Munnyuuuuuuu!" Scarlet bite her lips as she try to resist her moan, and her rosy cheek reddened up like sun while her eye becoming teary.

"oh my god, this is so addictive!" Enju mesmerized of this squishy sensation, and she continue to rub the red fleshy limbs.

Satomi approach Enju, and he smack Enju on the head, but not in excessive way. "Alright, stop it. you making her uncomfortable."

"owie…..That hurts you know." Enju reply while she pouting her cheeks, and rubbing her aching head.

Scarlett walk towards Sachi while her leg wobbling. Then, she fell down to the earth. Luckily, Sachi has a quick reflex, and manage to catch her on time. After, catching her. Scarlett buried her face on his steel chest, and she grip harder on Sachi body.

" Huff..puff...huff...pufff...O-Onii-san….I never thought that organic girl will become addictive when she touching my body parts…..puff" Scarlett said as she try catching her breath, and saliva dripping from her lips while her blush has no sign of calming down.

Sachi chuckle in his amusement, and he gently pat her little sister head.

 **-Ring!, Ring!, Ring!-**

a sound of ringtone coming from Kisara pocket which made everyone fell into silence. Then, Kisara reach from her pocket, pick up the touch screen smart phone, and answer the call.

"This is Tendo civil security, What's your emergency?" Kisara reply with her eye stern.

Everyone seems holding their breath, and anxiously waiting to know what is the call all about.

"affirmative, i be sending my team there A.S.A.P." Kisara said before she end her call. Then, she put her phone down on the table, and stood out from her chair. While every muscle of this room tense up, and wait for their president orders.

"well, looks like today we be able to figure out what our newbies really made of." Kisara said with enthusiasm, and a smile on her face. " Alright, listen up team. I received a witness report of another gastrea spotted somewhere on downtown. I be sending the location to your device right now."

"So, even with the varanium monolith wall there are still some Gastrea manage to get inside the city." Sachi asked.

"sadly, yes. Even with the wall, there will be some Gastrea will manage to get inside the city. Although, most of them will be in weaker state or lower category, but it will be better if no Gastrea can get inside the city." Satomi reply in bitter tone.

"Team! i want you to go out there, and show them the power of Tendo civil security company, and return back safely." Kisara said with pride, and point her index finger at the air. "Now, Move before someone else catch up on our prey!"

* * *

..

* * *

Sachi team, and Satomi team went inside the building staircase. Then, Sachi approach Satomi, and he tap his shoulder.

"Satomi-san, you mind to wait for us for a bit. i have to talk privately with my sister."

"yeah, no problem." Satomi reply kindly, and her single brow raise. "we be waiting outside, but please don't make us wait for too long."

"Thanks, don't worry it will not take that long."

Rentaro, and Enju went down the staircase while they left Sachi, and Scarlett all alone.

"Onii-san what's wrong?" Scarlet asked, and tilt her head to the side.

"Scarlett, listen." Sachi said while he kneel, and hold her shoulder while his stern eye fixed gaze on her ruby eyes. "i want you to promised me never eat the Gastrea once we fight them."

"what!?" Scarlett retort, and pout her rosy cheeks. "why not!? i was looking forward to eat them today."

"I know Sis, but you have to remember normal humans don't eat Gastrea, and if they see you eating them. I am afraid that our friends, and people of this city might fear you, or worse hurt you."

Scarlett digest those advice in her mind, and she look down in downcast when she realise what he meant. "you are right. i don't want Enju-chan, and Satomi-kun, and the president to be scare of me."

Then, she cutely pouted her cheeks, and she point her index finger at him. "Okay, i will not eat them, but Onii-san you have to promise me to treat me some food outside after this mission. Okay!"

Sachi smile, and said "of course, i promise to treat my gluttonous sister some food."

"really!?" Scarlett reply in excitement. Then she narrowed her eye when she realize that her brother called her something. " wait….Did you just call me gluttonous girl!"

"well, to be honest you are gluttony one." Sachi reply, and he scratch his cheeks, and he has a wry smile. "ever since we come here you start eating anything you want, even the plate!"

Scarlett slam her fist on his shoulder, and reply in irritation. "hey, that is uncalled for….."

Sachi chuckle in his own amusement, and he pat her hair gently. "relax, i am just kidding."

the red hair girl bring her both hands up closer to her lips, and giggle when she feel ticklish from his pat, and she smile warmly"alright, i forgive you...But, you have to treat double of food. Okay!"

"As your command, Sis." Sachi reply kindly, and nod. Then, he stood up, and his folding helmet assemble to piece by piece until it consumed his whole head, and his two-slit red visor flicker like a fiery flame. Then, he open his palm, and offer his hand to her. "shall we go, and kick some bad guys."

Scarlett nod in excitement, and her lips bend up into playful grin, and hold his warm hand. "Yes, let's beat up some bad guys."

* * *

The promoter, and initiator of Mika island Civil security is walking alongside the sidewalk of the bustling street of the city. The promoter is a tall, muscular man, black eyes, his blond hair jagged upwards with several stand arching forward and his skin is tan. Also, his lower face is covered up of black handkerchief face mask with jaw skull design on it. Also, he wear a black tank top, a military camo pants, and a dark husky boots. Lastly, he has a large varanium buster sword hang behind his back. Then, there is a little girl walking beside this muscular man, and this girl is his initiator. This girl is 10 year old with small physiques. She has a black eyes, and fair skin tone. Her blonde hair loose at the back, reaching to her nape, she has moderate size hair bang cover her forehead, and she has two hefty strands of hair, positioned above her jaw line, and stretching below her shoulders. Also, for her apparel. she wears brown sweater, and her collar is dark brown turtleneck, and she wear a black short, and white shoes. Also, she carry a Lupara shotgun that slung over her shoulder.

a ringtone sound echo from the little girl sweater pocket. She pick up the flip phone, and answer the call.

" yes?…...alright, we be there." Kayo reply in calm manner, and end the call.

" Hey Tool, what was that about?" The muscular man asked with his single brow raise.

" Ikuma-san, there was a report that a witness spotted a Gastrea roaming around the downtown, and we were ordered to investigate, and eliminate the Gastrea." Kayo answered emotionless.

"well, it's about time." Ikuma said with prideful smug under his mask, and he unsheathed his buster sword, and rest his sword on his shoulder. "I am glad that we will be able to kill someone today. Anyway, let's go before some brats steal our prey."

To be continue~


End file.
